HER SECOND CONFESSION
by HaHaWoo
Summary: Suoh Konata had been dumped by her very first ex boyfriend during her middle school. It took her so many weeks-turned-months enduring the pain of a heartbreak.. Finally, she reached her Highschool year.. She's excited.. She has so many plans for herself... Unexpectingly, someone from her past comes back.. She swore to not-give-a-damn but the more she ignores, the faster her feeling
1. Prologue

Suoh Konata had been dumped by her very first ex boyfriend during her middle school. It took her so many weeks-turned-months enduring the pain of a heartbreak.. Finally, she reached her Highschool year.. She's excited.. She has so many plans for herself... Unexpectingly, someone from her past comes back.. She swore to not-give-a-damn but the more she ignores, the faster her feelings grow back and the harder it is to deny.

Shall there be a chance for love to bloom once more?

Is it true that love is sweeter the second time around?

Is there really a 'forever'?


	2. Chapter 1

KONATA's POV

"KONKON'CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

A loud scream coming from my mother woke me up from my deep slumber. I almost fell from my bed. I got up and lied on the bed again.

"Wake up Konkon'chan! It's your first day as a 2nd year! Wake up! Wake up!"-

I just hummed. "5 more minutes Mom"-i mumbled.

"You said that 20 minutes ago.. Now get up! Shintaro'san and Tetsuya'san are downstairs waiting for you!"

That got my attention.

"What?! But we go to different schools?! How can they be here?"

That's odd. They rarely come by our house at this time of the day.

"I don't know.. All i know is they're both downstairs.. Now go get ready for school!"-

Then Mom marched out of my room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -16 minutes later..

I went downstairs and I saw Mido'kun and Tetsu'kun both sitting on opposite edge of the sofa. They never really get along ever since Junior High. But they're both my bestfriends.. So they have no other choice but to be 'friends'.

"What are you two doing here?"-I asked the both of them.

The two just looked at each other then looked at me.

"We want to know how you're dealing the news."-Tetsu'kun answered, again, in his plain voice tone.

"What news?"- i don't really watch the news anymore.. It's all twitter and facebook for me :D Oh and Instagram too.

Mido'kun adjusted his spectacles. "Not 'we' Kuroko.. It's just you.. I just came here to make sure she doesn't go late this time.. I don't care about how she's gonna cope up with the situation."

O.o What are these guys talking about?

"Well.. FYI Mido'kun.. I still have 20 minutes.. and the school is just a 5 minutes walking distance from here."-i said sarcastically.

Mido'kun smirked in annoyance. Pfft.. He's always a tsun tsun.. But i love him for that.. Wait.. I mean love as bestfriend.. Don't get the wrong idea yo~.

"Anyways, what news are you talking about Tetsu'kun?"-I asked when the three of us exited our house.

"Well.. There's a rumor that a famous fashion model in America is going back to Japan.."-Tetsu'kun said.

"And?"-was my respond. I was waiting for his continuation.

"Do you have any idea who it would be?"-

Hmmm... Let me think...

"Uhm.. Nothing in particular.. Should i be concerned?"-

Mido'kun smirked again. "You idiot.."-he uttered.

":O WTH Mido'kun? Stop calling me idiot for no reason!"-I yelled.

"Shush Suzumiya'chan."-

"Just because i don't know any American models coming back to Japan doesn't mean i'm stu-p-i-d"-I paused after the 'stupid' word.

A model in America? Coming back to Japan? Wait.. Coming back?! From America?! To Japan?! NOOOOOOOOOO! Could it be?! Oh please i hope not! Oh please! I wish I'm wrong... /

Mido'kun 'tsked'.

I faked a laugh. "Ha-ha.. We're not even sure if it's him right.. I mean.. There's plenty of American models who came from Japan.. Right?"

"You really are an idiot Konata."-Mido'kun uttered. "Why do you think we are telling you this kind of news? It's because this model Kuroko's talking about is someone whose involved with you."

And then i just felt like i couldn't breathe. It was like my chest was being pressed by bulldozers.. Wait wha-?

Again I faked a laugh.. Also to exhale compressed air. "I mean.. So what? It's not like he's going to my school.. I mean.. Japan is huge.. Different cities here.. So why bother"-

But deep inside.. I am very bothered.. So bothered I can't even breathe right.

"Well.. You did say you already moved on."-Tetsu'kun said.

I nodded. "Oh yes! It's been a long time.. And i don't really care anymore!"-

"That's not what you're horoscope says"-Mido'kun interrupts.

"Oh shut up Oha-Asa geek!"-i shouted. "Well.. This is my stop.. Thanks for walking me to my school.. See ya guys"-I gave each of them goodbye hugs before walking through the opened gate.

/sigh/ He's back? What if I see him again? What if we accidentally meet somewhere? How would I react? How would I feel? Oh this is so confusing!

Oh.. Wait.. Do you guys remember the guy who just dumped me as shown in the prologue? Well.. He's the guy we were talking about!  
Turns out after all that dumping thing.. He moved to America together with his two elder sisters.

Eventually he became a fashion model.. A famous one too.. And that's the only thing I know about him.. Like hell I care about him.. I was too bitter to know what the hell happened to him or what the hell's going on with his life..

And besides.. It's not like we'd just randomly meet at some random place anyway.. This is not some stupid romcom movie..

Plus.. I'm pretty sure he won't be here in Kaijo High, the school I'm currently attending at right now.. There's plenty of prestigious schools lurking throughout Japan.. So if there was a percentage of him being here? It would probably be 15%.

Oh my.. Why am I making this a problem? I should not make this a problem.. Yes.. I won't make this a problem.. I have moved on and I'm perfectly fine. Yes I am.. So I have to keep my poise.

I'm just gonna prioritize my studies for it's the right thing to do right now. Yes.. It's the right thing to do..

I have so many plans for my second year.. ^_ _^ Of course one of those is my academics.. Then I'm going to join the Newspaper club.. I'm thinking of being the Editor-in-Chief someday :D

Finally I've arrived at our room. We're already 2nd years but my classmates are still acting like 3rd graders. Some are throwing crumpled papers at each other.. Some are running around the room.. And some are busy doing their own business.

I choose a seat at the middle row, right next to the window. It's always my favorite spot.. Being next to the window has a lot of advantages.. First it lets you feel the fresh air immediately, And then there's the part where you get to look at the sight outside when the teacher's discussion gets boring.

"Waah! Can you believe it?! He's finally here!"-I heard my classmate Mariko, slash the girl sitting in front of me, squealed while showing her magazine to the others.

"Tell me about it.. I wonder if which school will he attend to?!"-Ino, one of the others with Mariko, also squealed like a fangirl.

Pffft.. From their fangirl squeals, I already know who the'yre talking about.

If only they knew that the girl sitting behind them used to date that so-called Prince of theirs.. Well minus the part that he dumped me.. Coz that would be emberassing.

Psssh.. Why did he even bother to come back anyways? I mean he already has a career in America right? So why come back? Pssch...

Again, i don't gove a damn about him anymore.. I'm just curious that's all..

=_ _= Hey, don't judge me..

A few moments later... I heard a bunch of girls screaming from the lobby. Everyone peeked at the windows and door to see what was happening.

Except for me of course. I just sat on my seat, my elbow rested over my desk with my wrist under my chin, listening to some Baby Metal music.

a/n: Baby Metal rocks! Listen to their 'Gimme Chocolate'

The screams got louder and louder which is why i decided to take of my headphones.. It's no use anyways.. The fangirl screams are dominating.

I mean seriously? What's with the screams?!

My girl classmates who was outside hurriedly ran inside the room. They were giggling and squealing like crazies..

I glanced at the door..

Why are they acting crazy? Did some kind of idol came to school and will have a free cafeteria concert at lunch time?

And I should've kept my mouth shut. I mean mind.. I should've kept my mind shut.

It wasn't an idol of some sort.. It was a devil..

A freakishly handsome devil..

Wait no.. Wrong description..

A freakishly adorable devil..

Wait.. wrong again..

Uuuh never mind.. Let's just stick to devil..

Louder screams filled the room as the devil entered the classroom..

And me?

Well.. I had my jaw dropped..

a/n: Awwwe ^_^ I'm still too busy to make a cover.. But if you want to volunteer you can :D.. Anyways.. I forgot to put a description for Konata's appearance :D But i want her to really be an OC. So to those who knows how to draw.. Please give me suggestions of how she looks like..

I want her to have brown (hazelnut) shoulder length hair.. With bangs parted to the left.. And hazelnut eyes :D Thank you huehuehue..

I also am open to comments, and violent reactions, and suggestions too.. So feel free to put those on the comment box below.. Hihihihi


	3. Chapter 2

KONATA's POV

Well...

I had my jaw dropped.

"IT'S KIIIISSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE RYOOOOTAAAAAAAAAA!"-one of the fangirls shouted.

/ Way to go! Thaks for shouting his name you dumb ass!

I felt like sulking under my seat.

This is the worst first day ever!

This is what I get for selftalking about him!

This is what I get for expecting that he won't be here!

Note to self.. When you think something will never happen, eventually it really will happen!

a/n: Yeah Kinda like, sometimes what you wish for will result to the opposite.. Been there done that *nods nods*

Some of the girls circled around him, trying to get autographs. Some of the boys are trying to steal snapshots and stolen photos of the so-called-fashion-model.

Ugh! His face makes me sick! If only I could vommit right on his face!

Why Lord?! Why o why?! Of all the schools! Why here?! Of all the new students! Why him?!

Oh I know!

I'm just dreamin! This is nothing but a bad dream!

"Hey Hotoru!"-I called to the boy sitting beside me. "Can you punch me?!"

"What?!"-he asked in a shocked expression.

"Punch me now!"-i commanded.

"No way yo.. I don't punch girls!"

"If you won't punch me I'd throw you off the window! Now punch me!"

"You're crazy!"-

I gave him a death glare which actually worked because he finally agreed to punch me.

"Just so you know.. You asked me to do this"-

"Enough with the blah blahs and do what I tell you"

He raised his fist and aimed it at my shoulder... And then.. *BAM!*

One forceful punch landed on my shoulder.

I have to admit.. The punch hurt T^T..

"Punch me again moron! DO IT HARDER!"-

I need to feel more pain T^T I have to wake up from this horrible nightmare!

*PAK!* Another punch right on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

I heard someone shouted. I didn't bother to look at 'coz i was so busy feeling the pain.. / It felt like my bones cracked.

"Why did you punch her? It's wrong to punch girls!"-

I heard again.. The voice was so familiar so I looked up at him.. Again,my jaw dropped. Suddenly, I could not feel the pain on my shoulder.. Honestly, i don't feel anything at all.

It was Kise'kun..

Yes.. Kise'kun..

The devil ex of mine who broke up with me...

Standing right before my eyes.

He finally gazed back at me and I could see the shocked expression in his eyes. His mouth was partially ajared too.. The body language of someone in shock.

"Kise'kun! Kise'kun!"-the fangirls started squealing again.

"Oh he's such a gentleman"-i heard one of them whispered.

+_ _+ I don't know how to react.. Does that expression says he remembers me? How couldn't he? I was the gaga girl whom he dumped so easily for no reason.

"K-Kona'cci"-

Wait? Did I hear him right? Did he just call me Konata'cci?! That was what he used to call me when we were still dating..

Well not that i care..

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Kona'cci?"

"They know each other?"

"Did he just call her by her first name?"

I could hear such reactions from the others.

And me.. Well i still don't know how to react..

How would you react if an ex from a long time ago suddenly appears in your life?!

There was silence.. (Awkward on my part)

And then...

"KONA'CCI!"-Kise'kun exclaimed and hopped towards me and gave me a tight bear hug.

To my surprise, i pushed him away.

What kind of devil is he?! After doing what he did to me then? How can he possibly think that I'd still want to be wrapped around that arms of his?!

How can he act like nothing happened?! Is he that dense?!

"Awwe Kona'cci.. You're not still mad about that break up thing are you?"-

Everyone gasped again by what he said.

I felt like evaporating due of emberassment.. / Now it's confirmed.. He really is a devil /

"Break up?!"

"They used to date?!"

"They were together?!"

Another set of various reactions from the others.

Oh Kamisama! Please kill me now! Just revive me later!

Due of mixed emotions, I stood up from my seat and scrammed towards outside.

I ran quickly to the rooftop to get some fresh air.

I wanted to shout.. But then again, the teachers might punish me if I do.. So i just kicked the wall instead.

Tears started falling from my eyes again. It's not because the pain of a heartbreak haunted me again.. But because of.. i don't really know..

I just felt like crying..

I cried while continuosly kicking the wall..

This is really the worst day ever!

The moment I felt better, I returned to our classroom. They had already begun the lesson.

I apologized to the teacher and walked straight to my desk.

Kise was sitting on the front row seat. I just ignored him so I didn't know if he smiled or not.

But I do know that the others' eyes were following me as I marched to my seat.

So.. This is not a dream.. Kise really is my classmate..

*sighs*

I guess it can't be helped. I'd just pretend like we don't know each other and just focus on my goals.

After class, I exited the room to head to the cafeteria. I could not stand the eyes and mouth of beytchee gossipers lurking inside the room.

I was unaware that Kise actually followed me.

He wrapped his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey Kona'cci!"-he eyesmiled. I tried my best not to blush. There was no reason for me to blush. Why would i blush over some devil?!

"You got me worried earlier.. Where'd you go? Are you alright now?"-he kept on talking and talking but I just kept my mouth shut.. Pretending that I was alone.

I know that everyone was staring at us.. Probably gossiping already.

I mean hey.. A famous model who transfers into your school is sitting with a plain old girl like me.. Plus the fact that he actually burst out the fact that we dated! Well not exactly.. But he still gave a hint!

Seryaslee.. What is wrong with this dude? is he crazy or what? Or maybe he's just a real jerk!

I ate my burger silently though it was kinda awkward coz i know he was just there staring at me with those golden eyes of his, that I want to poke with a hotdog stick so badly.

When I finished my burger, I asked him to go with me to the rooftop.

There I finally snapped.

"Why are you here?! Why are you talking to me like we're friends?! Did you not forget what you did to me?!"-I started uttering continuously.

"Woah woah.. Slow down.."-he said.

"Shut up!"-I said, irritated. I almost slapped him.

"So I'm right... You're still mad about that"-he rubbed the back of his neck.

I clenched my fist. I want to punch that beautiful face of his but I stopped myself.

"Anyways.. I came back because I missed Japan.. And I want to finish my Highschool here.."

"Okay.. don't care"-I said. "But why Kaijo?! Of all places?!"-I added.

"Well.. As soon as Kaijo heard the news.. They immediately contacted my sister.. They want me to join the Kaijo basketball team.. Isn't that great?! :DD They've seen me play at Teiko and now they want me in! :DD"-he respond. It was so obvious he was excited.

That made me feel more uneasy.

KAIJO BASKETBALL TEAM?!

Could this day get any worse?!

My uncle is the current coach of Kaijo's basketball team! / Dammit!

"Okay.. Don't care again.."-I said with a pokerface.

Kise just chuckled. "Oh Kona'cci.. I thought you've already forgotten that thing.. I already did so let's just move on okay?"-he ruffled my hair. I shoved his hand away.

"Don't touch me. We're not friends"-

"Oh c'mon Kona'cci.. That was a long time ago.. I really want us to be friends again you know.. Don't be so bitter"

"Just so you know.. I have already moved on!"

"Then why are you acting bitter?"-he teased.

"I'm not!"-gosh he's so annoying!

"Then.. Friends?"-he raised his hand.

Hmmm.. Should I give him a handshake?

Hmph.. Only to prove to him that I'm not bitter.. And that I've already moved on.. So I recieved his hand and we did a handshake.

He smiled.

Am I going crazy? Why did I just saw one sparkly background? Gosh why did I imagine that?!

It's not right!

"Alright.. we're already friends again.. I'm so happy Konata'cci!"-he hugged me again.

Dont' be so happy you idiot.. I'm just doing this now but I'm not really gonna be a friend to you.. :I

"Did you know I missed you?"-he whispered in my ear.

/ No Konata! DO NOT FALL FOR THOSE SWEET WORDS OF HIS ANYMORE!

I pulled away from his hug and crossed arms.

"We're friends again.. So no hugs.."-I said.

"But I always hug my friends"

/ Gosh! Doesn't he feel awkward?!

"Plus it's true.. I did miss you.. But.. not in a romantic way if that's what you're thinking"

/ Whatever.. Don't be cocky..

"Anyways.. Thank you for accepting me again as a friend ^_ _^"

I no longer respond. Instead, I turned my back towards him and marched off. The rooftop was getting cold anyways.

(a/n: Hihihihi... I actually know how this feels.. I've experienced that.. You know.. An ex who wants to be friends with you after leaving you hanging or after dumping you. And a few weeks later we're not in good terms anymore and we stopped being friends..

That made me bitter but I had anime to cheer me up.. ^_ _^

FOREVER EXISTS IN ANIMES.. AND FANFICTIONS huheuheuhue)


	4. FLASHBACK No 1

The teacher was in front doing her regular discussion. Some were listening and some were minding their own business.

Konata was merely observing everyone inside the room. She paused her gaze at Murasakibara, who's secretly taking out a piece of pretzel stick from his bag. She sneered while looking at Murasaki's action.

 _This guy really can't resist his sweets_. She thought while unawarely shaking her head.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, noticed her staring at him so he turned his head towards her, with the pretzel sticking out of his mouth. Konata smiled at him but Murasaki just turned his head to face the board again.

Again, Konata roamed her sight elsewhere until eventually it stopped to one particular guy. Unconsciously, her face turned red and she could feel like her stomach was empty.

She exhaled deeply when she felt that her heart was beating faster than ever. She had never felt like this among any guys before.

But to him it was different.

He was the most perfect looking guy she had ever set her eyes upon.

At most times he's stupid but it's what made her fall for him deeply.

His name was Kise Ryota.

Though they go to the same class together, she never gotten the chance to talk to him for long. There were several instances but due to her sudden anxiety, she becomes speechless or sometimes becomes clumsy. In other words, she's scared. Scared of what she'll say and do.

Plus the fact that Kise's been popular around girls since their first day at Teiko. So many girls have gone gaga for the latter. And one of them was her.

Evidently, Kise's obviously asleep. And as soon as the teacher noticed, she threw the board eraser towards him and hit his head. The boys laugh. Some of the girls squealed.

Konata just blushed when he saw her crush' reaction after being scolded by their teacher.

After class, she packed her things up and head outside the room. Unexpectedly, she bumped unto someone.

"Watch where you're going you dumb a-"-she paused for a moment. It was Kise whom she bumped into..

And their it goes again.. Her heart playing loud pounding music.

"A.. I-i'm s-sorry!"-she said and bowed 90 degress several times.

Kise scratched the back of his head. "It's alright"

Konata could not think of any more words to say. She was blushing so hard.

Then a voice from behind spoke. It had a lazy i-don't-give-a-shit-about-the-world-tone.

She turned around and looked up. For a middle schooler, Murasakibara's pretty tall, she thought.

"Hey, Konachin.. Can you move aside?"-he said in the laziest tone ever.

Konata did so and moved to the side. Murasakibara nodded at her with a thank-you expression. Both Kise and Murasakibara exited. She followed.

To her surprise, she saw Mido'kun outside. He was holding a panda figurine. And he's face was serious as always.

"Ooooh.. Midorimacci.. You off to the gym now?"-Kise greeted enthusiastically.

Midorima just nodded.

"Mido'kun"-Konata uttered in a very low tone.

"What's with that whispery voice?"-Midorima asked with an arrogant tone.

Konata just shook her head. She's pretty much aware that Kise was still with them. Murasakibara too.

"We're having a practice today so I want you to watch!"-Midorima told her.

By that she immediately glanced at Kise who was currently busy with his cellphone.

She's already aware that Kise had already joined the Basketball team club. And two of her bestfriends, Midorima and Kuroko are also a part of it.

"Let's go!"-Mido'kun commanded. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the gym. Kise and Murasakibara followed behind them.

They arrived safely at the gym.

She sat at the bench and watched them have their basketball practice. She tried on focusing on Midorima and Kuroko's play but her eyes always ends up on Kise. She clutched the bottled drink she was holding.

Kise, who was already bathing himself in sweat, just looks so perfect.

 _He's even more handsome that way_ , she thought.

After practice, she walked home with Midorima and Kuroko. There was silence within the three.

"Suoh'chan"-Kuroko finally uttered breaking the silence.

"Hnn?"-

"Is something bothering you? You look frustrated"-

This is what makes Kuroko amazing for her. Despite his emotionless feature, he can easily read people's minds. Especially hers.

"What are you talking about Kuroko? She had always looked like that."-Midorima mockingly said.

"And what does that mean?!"-Konata respond in annoyance.

"Is something bothering Suoh'chan?"-Kuroko asked again.

Should I tell them? Should I not?,, two phrases that's been echoing through her mind ever since they left the gym to head home.

"If she doesn't want to tell don't force her to Kuroko"-

And then she finally made her decision.

"Uhn.."-she sighed as she stopped walking.

The other two also stopped and turned to her.

"Confession time!"-she closed her eyes and clutched her fist as she continued. "I"M INLOVE WITH KISE'KUN!"-she merely yelled.

But Midorima continued walking like he hadn't heard anything.

"Wait? That's it? No respond?!"-Konata was furious.

"There's no surprise to that. All girls say that in regards to him"-Midorima said.

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "You should stop Suoh'chan.. There's too many competition."

 _So much for being called bestfriends_. Konata whispered to herself.

She knows that a lot of girls had said that. But she also knows that what she feels is different from those other girls. She's well aware and confident enough to say that her love for the guy is pure.

"Mido'kun!"-she called out. "Can I borrow your cellphone?"-she continued.

"Why?"-Midorima asked in respond.

"I want to ask for his number."

"Whose number?"-

"KISE'KUN!"-she shouted impatiently.

"And why would I give you?"-Mido asked arrogantly.

"'Coz you're Shintaro Midorima, my ever so amazing and intelligent bestfriend who I love ^_ _^"-she said cutely, hoping it could persuade him.

But it was a fail.

"Oh c'mon Mido'kun!"-she pleaded.

But Midorima wouldn't give in.

"Here"-Konata almost jumped off her feet when she saw a sudden hand reached out to her. Then she realized it was just Kuroko. He was holding her cellphone.

"How'd you get that?"-Konata asked curiously.

"While you were busy with Midorima'san, I grabbed your bag and got your cellphone."

"Oh.."-Konata.

"I put Kise'kun's number in there already"-

"Wait a minute? You don't have a cellphone right?!"-Konata asked again, confused.

Kuroko shook his head. "I got one yesterday. My grandmother gave me one"

"Wha-? Why didn't you say so?"-Konata surprisingly asked.

"You didn't ask"-and he continued walking.

"..."-both Midorima and Konata were speechless.

Anyways, Konata was super duper overjoyed. She finally had his number.

As soon as she got home, she plopped herself on the bed and stared at her phone. The screen was showing Kise's phone number. She stared at it for the longest while.

"..."

"W-what should say to him? What should I text him?!"-she talked to herself. Feeling frustrated again.

"Waaaah!"-she ruffled her own hair. "What should I do?! Should I text him?! What if he won't reply?! OooooooH"

Then there was a knock on her door.

"Konkon chan? Have you gone crazy? Why are you talking to yourself?"-her Mom called out from the outside.

Konata rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well anyways.. Dinner is ready.."-her mother continued.

After dinner, she went back on her problem earlier.. what would she text Kise..

 _It has to be something interesting.. Hmmm_

"Hello Kise'kun.. It's me.. Konacci ^_ _^ Good eve? Are you doing okay?"-the first thing she typed. But she was unsatisfied so she deleted it.

 _It has to be something that would seem mysterious._

"Hi! Guess who?"-it sounded creepy for her so she deleted it again.

"Oooooooooh!"-she clutched her head with her pillow and crouched on the bed.

She tried the usual inhale-exhale routine four times. It worked somehow.

 _Okay.. It has to be simple._

"Hi!"-and then she pressed send.

Now her problem was solved. But what if he replies?! What would she say next?!

And not long enough, there indeed was a reply.

Fr: Kise kun 3

"Hello.. Who's this?"

Her heart thrumped fast again. She started jumping up and down over her bed. And squealing like a little girl who had just recieved tons of lollipop from a fairy god mother.

"Oheemjee! He texted back! What would I say next?!"

And not long enough there was an incoming call..

And yes.. The call was from Kise.

She froze for a bit. Her hands went trembling.

Kise'kun is calling her! It took several seconds for it to sink in her mind. She answered it excitingly.

"H-hello?"-she was trying to hide her excitement.

[Hello? May I know who you are?]

Kise's voice was like heaven in her ears.

"H-hi.. I-is this K-kise'kun?"-she asked shyly.

[Yhep. And you are?]

"I-i'm.."-she paused to breathe, "K-konata desu"

There was silence.

Konata was expecting for him to hang up the call.. But he didn't.

[Oh! Konacci! Hi.. How are you? How'd you get my number?]

Konata could no longer resist the urge to smile wide. She wanted to squeal but she doesn't want her crush to hear it so she kept her poise.

"I-i'm okay ^_ _^ And you?"

[Yeah I'm fine. Hey listen.. I'm kind of busy right now so I have to end this call.. But hey.. D'you want to have tea tomorrow?]

Konata could not believe what she was hearing.

Kise Ryota is asking her out for some tea tomorrow! This was one chance she wouldn't dare to miss.

"Sure! I mean since i'm not busy or anything"-she bit her lips so she could not express her feels.

[Great. K~ Bye~]

And just that the call ended.

Konata jumped on her bed once more.

Now's the perfect time to express all her feels.

She was screaming and shouting and squealing over and over again until she dropped her back on the bed.

She grabbed for her plushie and squeezed it with a hug. She remained staring at the ceiling, imagining Kise's face.

Today was one of the happiest days in her life.

And that was the start of her lovestory.

a/n: Yeah so.. :D This is just a special Flashback chapter.. So this aint the chapter 3 ^_ _^ This.. Oh I just felt like writing a flashback chapter.. Anyways... Comments, reactions, suggestions.. They are all accepted.. I'm a newbie when it comes to writing fanfictions so I hope you understand that I still have a lot to learn. Anyways.. Please vote and please share ^_ _^.. The more reads I get the more inspired I'll be to continue ^_ _^

DOMO ARIGATOU!


	5. Chapter 3

KONATA's POV

I'm currently at the school cafeteria eating lunch. Hachiko, a girl from my class, which is also a close friend of mine, is with me. I was eating regular junk food while she eats her Mom's bento.

A week had already past since the first day. Fortunately, everyone in our class forgot about what Kise said when he first saw me.

"I still can't believe you had that past with him"-Hachiko was talkig while her mouth's full. I found it rude so I 'shushed' her. Okay so everyone except her forgot.

She gulped her food and then continue to spoke.

"Why'd you break up anyway?"

"It's a long time Hachiko.. And besides.. I've moved on already"- but of course.. That was half truth and a half lie.

Yeah I think I've moved on.. But everytime I see him.. The exact feelings that I kept on feeling during Junior high starts to awaken.

So I don't know anymore.. But even so, I'll do my best to fully erase it.

And for now.. I'll do my best to ignore it.

"Kise's such a good guy.. And an amazing player too!"

Haay.. Yeah.. He's a good player.. A good player indeed.. (=.=)

And speaking of the devil.

"Kise kun!"-we heard a girl shout. Both Hachiko and me turned our heads to were the shout was coming from.

We saw the girl with a pigtail hair handing something to Kise. And Kise gladly accepted it.

Pffft.. Whatever..

To our surprise, we both noticed him looked at our direction.

He waved at us and started to walk towards us. Hachiko was obviously flatteresd.

"H-hello Kise'kun"-the latter greeted with a wide grin.

"Hello girls"-he flashed the sweetest smile ever. The last time I saw that smile was.. when.. Oh you get the point.. Please don't make me say it ToT

"W-want to join us?"- said the stuttering Hachiko.

Oh please No.

"Oh I would love too girls but.. I'll be joining Kasamatsu'senpai and the others today."

Oh Thank God.

"Oh okay then.. See ya.."

I didn't bother to look at him. I don't want to have an oppurtunity to stare at those wonderful eyes again..

Aaargh! Why do I keep complimenting his features!

I know he's gaze was on me. I could see it on with my peripheral vision. But I pretended not to notice. Until he spoke.

"Hey Konacci?"-he poked me on the forehead. Three times while repeating the word 'Konacci'.

It made me feel really annoyed. And so to make him stop..

"Oh Kise'kun.. I didn't notice you were there!"-I faked a chuckle.

Hachiko raised an eyebrow. She stared at me with the face saying 'seriously-that's-all-the-excuse-you've-got?'.

Kise rubbed the back of his neck. "Really? Am I really that good at copying now that I've even acquired Kurokocci's lack of presence?"

Hachiko was obviously puzzled. "Who's Kurokocci?"

Oh that's right! She has a hard time remembering him.. Well I've introduced her to him before but because of his lack of presence, she keeps on forgetting his name.

"Remember that guy who made you choke your sandwich because you thought you had seen a ghost?"

"Yeah"-she answered.

"That's Kuroko."

HAchiko snapped. "Oh! That creepy ghost guy!?"-her voice raised.

Kise and I nodded.

"Anyways.."-Kise sat beside me so I had to move farther to the side.

Hmph.. I thought he'd be joining his teammates? Then why is he sitting beside me?

"How is he? Oh And Midorimacci too? How are they? I want to see them.. I've seen the others already except for them"

"They went to different schools"-I plainly answered.

"Oh? Why did they choose to go there and not here?"

I was about to answer but then we were interrupted by two girls who just approached us.

"Kise kun.. This is for you"-the fat one shyly handed Kise a blue colored bento.

"And this is for you"-the one with braces also handed a bento to him.

Kise accepted the two bentos puzzlingly.

Afterwards, the two girls walked away giggling.

"Haaaaaish"-he sighed. "That's the sixth one today. This is five"-he pointed the blue bento. "And this is six"-he pointed the second bento.

Hachiko choked. "Six bentos in one day?! Wow! You really are amazing Kise kun! I should start calling you Kise sama!"

Kise chuckled while waving his hand in opposition. "Oh there's no need really"

"Then can I have one of those six?"-Hachiko pleaded.

Kise rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Hachikochi.. I already promised the senpais I'd give the bentos to them"

"Oh"-Hachiko sighed in dismay.

"Oh c'mon HAchiko.. You just ate.. Don't tell me you want to eat again?"-i glanced at her bento and it was already empty. Whew.. This girl really is something.. She reminds me of someone from my class in Teiko. He's a purple haired guy and is extremely tall.

And then.. Four guys arrive. They're the 'basketball club senpais' Kise was talking about earlier.

Their team captain, KAsamatsu kun, flashed a smile towards me and greeted me cheerfully. "Oh hey Suoh chan"

I smiled back at him.

"Oh! So you guys know each other ey?"-Kise asked puzzlingly.

Kasamatsu kun nodded. "Don't tell me you forgot that her uncle's our coach?"

Kise snapped his fingers as if realizing something. "Oh yeah! That's right! Almost forgot!"

And within a minute or so, All five of them squeezed in our table.

"So Suoh chan.. Ryouta here said you two go way back.."-the one with the name 'Kobori' uttered.

I bit my lower lip while half frowning. / I did not utter any response. It's better to keep it safe.

"No wonder the coach knows him too well."- said while grimacing.

/

"Oh Okay. Now I'm feeling a little bit out of place"-Hachiko said chuckling. It was obvious that it was a frantic chuckle. "Doesn't anybody notice I'm here?"

All five, excluding Kise, all gazed at my friend. "O-oh! There's someone else here!"-one of them gasped as if it was a shock.

So they didn't notice her huh? Whew.. Kind of reminds me of Tetsukun..

Speaking of.. I haven't contacted them for a week now.. And I haven't told them the bad news.. That Kise's here.. And that.. We're actually friends..

I still find it frustrating though.. And irritating..

We're not really friends friends.. And I make sure that he feels the aura which says 'I-HATE-YOU!'.. BUt I guess he's still that dense to not get the message.

"Neh Konachi"-Kise called out in a whisper. I reluctantly looked at him and I got caught up within his golden eyes. Luckily, I was able to look away as fast and as safe as I can. I felt my heart thrump weirdly. I placed my hand over my chest. I could feel it's fast beat.

I inhaled deeply and released the air with one deep sigh.

"Are you okay Konata chan?"-Hachiko asked. Her eyebrows raised and she was tilting her neck. The others were also looking at me puzzlingly.

/ My face started to feel warm. I shook my head while waving my hands. "I-i'm fine! Don't judge me!"-I was unaware that I had slammed both my hands on top of the table.

I really hated it when I go blushing every time my eyes get locked to his. I don't want to go head over heels with him again. I don't want to experience the pain that I felt the last time I saw him.

I swore that it would be the last time he'd ever hurt me..

But then again..

Why?

Why the blushing?

/ No.. I'm not blushing..

I should stop myself from thinking about all these nonsense.

And lastly, I stood up. "I-I should go back to class now.. Ha-hachiko.. Let's go"-I grabbed Hachiko's wrist and left the scene.

When we got back at the classroom, Hachiko crossed her arms while frowning at me.

"What's with the face?"-I asked.

"What was that all about Konata chan? I mean that was really rude! I was about to flirt with Moriyama'senpai you know?!"-she began complaining.

As usual I ignored her. At least I know that I did the right thing.

Hachiko flirting is way worse than getting flustered towards an ex-turned-friend.

"Hey do you think Kise has his phone number?"-Hachiko asked again.

"I don't know.. You shouldn't be asking me.."-I returned to my seat not minding Hachiko doing the 'pout-face' again.

After class, we went straight to our club activities. Did I forgot to mention I'm already a member of the Newspaper club? I'm their new photographer! ^_ _^.

There was nothing much to do actually. The editor-in-chief was not around but she left us some articles to read. She wants us to think of new ways to enlighten our school paper.. Says she wants to give the paper a new taste this year.. And thus, she made us read all these articles, hoping we'd come up of idead and so on.

After club activities, I went straight home.

By around 6:30, I recieved a text. And yes.. It was from my beloved bestfriends.. Tetsu kun and Mido kun.

They were just checking out on me again. Asking me if I'm okay..

*sighs* I guess I don't have to tell them the bad news anymore.. It seems like they already know.

I dropped my back on the bed and stretched my arms sideways.

I took a deep long breathe and closed my eyes.

But the moment I did, his image was the first thing that flashed in my mind. I immediately opened them. I clutched my hands over my head and ruffled my own hair.

Why?! I shouldn't be thinking about that idiot! /

a/n: Hello.. It's me again ^_ _^ How is everybody so far? Continue to spread, comment, and vote as well.. I'd highly appreciate that! ^_ _^


	6. Chapter 4

KONATA's POV

Ugh.. I'm seriously not in the mood for any lessons and etc today.. / I hardly slept last night.

Every time I close my eyes, I could see his image / ..

I won't be surprised if one day i'd see dark circles forming under my eye.

"KYAAAAAAAH! KISE KUN!"

Speaking of the devil..

Ugh.. I sulked my head over my desk.

"Kise kun! Can we take a selfie?"

"Kise kun! Will you sign my notebook?"

"Kise kun!"

"Kise kun!"

"Kise kun!"

"Kise kun!"

Gaaaah!~ ENough of that 'Kise kun' 'Kise kun'! It's ruining my eardrums!

"Wow.. Kise kun just arrived and he already got his hands full with all them ladies"-I heard Hachiko mumbled as she approached me. She sat on Hotoru's desk.

I put my elbows over the table and cupped my face with both hands and made a 'Pfffft'.

"You know sometimes I wonder"-I gazed at her with my sleepy eyes. "How things would be like if you two didn't break up.."-she continued.

"Shut Up Hachiko."-I coldly respond.

"Okay okay.. I'm shutting up now"-

I decided to glance outside the window. There was a slight breeze that greeted me so I breathe in to feel it.. A slight beacon from the sun's ray kind of beamed on my face as well... Somehow I felt relax.

Feeling calmed down, I turned my head to the other side to face back at Hachiko.

Surprisingly, it was a different image.. It was a close up image of him staring straight at me.. With both our eyes locked on each other.

It took me a couple of seconds before I fully realized what just happened.

I JUST HAD A CLOSE FACE-TO-FACE and EYE-TO-EYE contact with Kise Ryouta!

Due to my adrenaline rush, I quickly jumped off my seat.

For a moment there, our faces were just an inch apart from each other.

/ I can't help myself from blushing.. I placed my hand over my chest and clutched my fist.

I didn't want to look at Kise but it's like there was an invisible force that made me do it. He was staring at me, too.

"K-konachi? A-are you okay? I-i didn't mean to startle you"-he said stepping forward towards me.

I stepped backward..

And another step..

But he kept moving forward.

And then..

*SLAP!*

I could hear a lot of gasps within the classroom.

I looked around and realized what I just did. I glanced at Kise and noticed the reddish mark on his cheek.

So i did slap him.. I thought it was just my imagination.

"Did you see that? He just slapped Kise!"-

"Yes I did"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah slapping our dearest Kise"

I gazed around again and saw my female classmates wearing frown faces.

I hurriedly ran outside the room and up to my favorite sanctuary, the rooftop of an abandoned building located somewhere at the back of the school.

I really have no idea why I did what I just did..

The moment I realized our faces were so close, I just suddenly burst out.

I was only thinking of one thing.. Our first kiss...

Maybe that's the cause of my action.

I wiped away my tears with my palm.

Why of all days.. Why did I remembered that moment?! That moment our lips locked for the first time..

I thought I have forgotten all about it.. But I was wrong.

Ugh! I should really stop sticking from the past!

The past remains a past!

I went back to the room, pretending not to notice the furious gazes the girls are bestowing upon me.

There was Hachiko anyway that tried to comfort me.

"Why did you do that?"-she asked me through a whisper.

"I don't know"-I bluntly said.

I have not yet quite recovered but there goes the devil again.

He approached us once more.

He was somehow rubbing her left cheek.. The same cheek that I had slapped earlier.

"Ow.."-Kise wailed bluffly. "That really hurt Konachi.. What was that for?"-he added.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"But.. You're forgiven"-he chuckled.

Ugh.. Like the hell I care /

\- - - 2 weeks later. Saturday.

" _I love you Kamishiro kun. Please don't go!"_

 _"I'm sorry Rize san.. But I can no longer bear seeing you in pain because of me.."_

I was just in the moment of feeling the drama I'm watching when the television screen suddenly went black..

No wait.. It turned off.

I looked around and saw Mido'kun holding the t.v plug.

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. "Mido kun!"-I stood up and ran towards him. I was gonna grapple him but he stretched out his arms and put his hand over my forehead, stopping me from getting any closer.

It was a Saturday night and both of us are in Tetsu'kun's place. I already called home and they already permitted me to sleep over here. Mido kun as well. We were both in Tetsu kun's room.

Tetsu kun entered. He was helping his grandmother in preparing some snacks for us in the kitchen a while ago.

Mido and I were still doing the same actions we were doing earlier.

"Mido'kun! Put the plug back on! PLEASE!"-I kept on begging and begging but he was just so strong for me to budge.

"I do not want to waste time watching such lame movies."-He bluntly said while readjusting his glasses.

Gosh this guy's so annoying!

"Tetsu'kun! A little help here?"

But as expected. He just sat on the floor and stared at us.

"Love stories aren't lame?!"-I protested.

"Yes they are"-Mido, also, protested.

"This is not even your television! Tetsu kun!? Tetsu kun?!"

Tetsu kun gave a sigh and stood up. He easily grabbed the plug which was in Mido's grip. Mido kun was obviously shocked.

"Oy Kuroko"

But Kuroko ignored him. He put the t.v plug back on.

"Let's just watch another show"-Kuroko reached out for the remote, turned the t.v on, and changed the channel.

This time it was even worst.

It was a cartoon channel!

"Are you serious?!"-I sat beside him. "Cartoons?"-

Mido kun also sat. So technically, i was in between the two of them.

"Suoh chan"-Tetsukun mumbled.

"Uhn?"-

I could tell he was about to say something but Mido kun interrupted.

"Is it true you slapped Kise?"-

I almost choked.

That like happened 2 weeks ago?

"It was an accident"-I answered.

"Accidents are unavoidable"-

I totally agree with Tetsu kun!

"So what happened?"-Mido kun asked, adjusting his glasses, again.

"Wow.. You're asking as if you're concerned Mido'kun?!"

"Tsk"-

"Yes Suoh chan? Why did you slap him?"-Tetsu kun asked in his plain voice, as always.

I just gulped.

Should I answer? Should I not answer?

Then I remembered our faces being an inch apart from each other.

Kyaa / Should I lie?!

"Don't force her Kuroko.. Tsk.. She doesn't trust us anymore"-

/ "W-whaa?! I-it's not like that.. It was just really an accident.. That's all"-I pouted my lips and looked down.

"Suoh chan"-Kuroko uttered.

"Hmm?"-I merely looked at him.

"You're lying"-He said.

"Ah yes.. She does that when she's lying"-

"W-what are you talking about Mido'kun?!"-I'm fully aware that I'm stammering.

"Pouting while looking down"-Tetsu kun.

I faked a chuckle and tried to change the topic. "Look at that! It's so funny!"-I said, laughing while pointing at the t.v.

"But it's already the end credits. Suoh chan.. I didn't know you find end credits funny"-

I'm actually trying to figure out whether what Tetsu kun just said was a pun.. Or he's just frankly speaking. Hays.. Sometimes I don't get him..

"L-let's change the channel shall we?"-I stole the remote control from Tetsu kun's hand and reluctantly switched the channels.


	7. Chapter 5

KONATA's POV

"Okay class.. Here are your results for the short test that we had the last time."-the teacher each handed us one by one our test papers.

"Hey.. Suoh san.. How'd youdo? What score did you get?"-Hotoru, my seatmate, leaned over his seat to take a peek at my test result.

I puffed my cheeks emberrasingly. "G-great"-although it was a lie.

I got 14/50

/ Oh meyn.. It's the first time I flunked out on a test.. And it was History for crying out loud /

"Wahaha.. You got 14? Hah! Serves you right for not letting me copy!"-Hotoru mocked.

"Oh yeah? Well how many did you get?!"-

"15"-Hotoru said with a nod as if he was so proud that he got one score higher than mine.

I just gave out a sigh.

I wonder how Kise's test result were.. Last time I checked he was pretty good in English.. Not to mention now that he just came back from America.

Hmmm. Should I ask him? Aah nevermind.

"Very good Ryouta'san for gaining a perfect score"-the teacher clapped her hands.. And the other fangirls followed.

Hays~

Like I said.. He's good at this subject..

I'm good at this subject too.. It's just that.. My mind had been preoccupied lately.. Sooooooo preoccupied.

After class we were busy again with the club activities. I ran down the hallway, headed to the School Paper Club office. When I arrived, everyone was already there.. Even the E-I-C. She was standing across the long rectangle shaped table, with her arms crossed together.

"Alright.. Now that everyone's here.. I think it's time to talk about our agenda for today's meeting."

I sat at the only vacant chair located on the right side.

"Now then.. I am very much assured that at least one of you had come up of a newer and fresher gimick for the school paper.. This is a fresh year, so I want our school paper to have a fresher look as well.. To those who have ideas.. Just raise your hand and discuss it to us properly"-the EIC had always had that serious look on her face.. Like she bears all kinds of problems in the world.

One girl raised her hand. "Ooh! Oooh! I have an idea!"-

And then another girl raised hers as well. "Me! Me!"

And another one.

Until everyone, except me, raised their hands in the air.

The EIC all gave them her signature icy stare. "Let me guess.. This has something to do with that basketball player slash model dude right?"

Everyone, except me, lowered their hands and nodded.

Then there's one girl who stood up, even though she hadn't been called. "I'm thinking about making a campus magazine.. A special issue for the month of June.. And we'll have 'Kise kun'"-take note, she said the 'Kise kun' with feelings of fangirling and her eyes were sparkling. "As the cover.. And the spotlight"-she ended.

"A magazine huh.."-the EIC was in deep thought. "I guess we have enough fund to release about.. 150 copies.. If we were to do a magazine style"

150 copies only?! But there's a lot of students here in Kaijo?! What about the others?! What will they get?

"How about we stick to our old style, the brochure type with a twist! A magazine is pretty expensive"-that is according to our dearly beloved Circulation Manager, Takehiru Sato.

"And what type of twist would that be Sato san?"-the EIC asked.

"Well.."-he was silent for about 2 minutes and he's statement just ended with a shrug.

Almost all of us sighed. We thought he had come up of something..

The EIC tapped her palm on the table's surface repeatedly. "C'mon people.. I need ideas.."-her eyes were furrowed.

"How about we give away freebies! You know.. For every issue we release each month, the students get to have a free monthly calendar poster with Kise kun on it!"-our dearly beloved News Editor excitedly suggest.

Everyone, except me [again], nodded at the same time.

"That's a nice idea.. Hmm~ Very well.. We will consider Mia's idea.. If it's a success then we'll continue on doing it..."

Pffft... Why is that guy still sooooo popular?! Won't his charisma ever wear off? Pffft~

"Luckily, we have Suoh san as our photographer"-I was stunned at what EIC said. I felt goosebumps. Uh oh.. I don't feel so good..

"Suoh san.. Will you do the honor of taking the pictures of our dearly beloved Ryouta san"-

I shook my head in a rapid pace. "N-no way! N-no! I cannot! And I will not! I'm sorry but I'll have to turn down that request"-

The EIC laugh sarcastically. "Oh Suoh san.. That wasn't a request.. It's an order!"-and she beamed at me like she was going to de-skin me alive.

"Oh Please Rika sama! Let me do the honors!"-one girl pleaded.

"No! Let me!"-and there goes another one.

"No! Rika sama! I want to be the one who would take Kise kun's photos!"

"QUIET!"-the EIC's voice raised. "I'm sure all of you would just flirt and flirt and flirt.. So I'd rather entrust this responsibility to his ex girlfriend than entrust it with a bunch of fangirls who squeals everytime that blonde dude comes around!"

Wow! Rika sama is sooooo cooool! She's so cool it makes me cry (T_ _T)

But seriously.. Does she realy have to emphasize that whole 'ex-girlfriend' part? *sighs*

After the meeting, the EIC, Rika sama, dismissed us.

As I was about to leave, she called me. "Suoh san"-

I turned around to face her with a 'huh-what-is-it-Rika-sama' expression.

"Good luck"-and she gave me a thumbs up.. Plus I think I saw her smile..

But nah.. It's impossible for Rika sama to smile.. Or is it?

Hmmm~ There goes another mystery in my life.

After club activities, I passed by the gymnasium.. My uncle was there but good thing he didn't see me.. 'Coz if he did, surely he'd call me and make me stay there to watch his boys practice.

Then I took a glance at Kise.

The moment I set my gaze upon him.. It was like everything else was in slow motion.

Then I felt my heart thrump faster again.. ANd my cheeks became warmer.. And I found it heavy to breathe.. The feeling made a tear fall out from my eyes. I immediately wiped it with my wrist.. I hope noone saw that.

I just ignored the weird feeling and went on my way.

"Does Suoh chan want to have ice cream?"- I was shocked by Tetsu kun talking all of a sudden. I'm currently with him at an ice cream shop just near my house. We're still both in our uniforms. As soon as our club activities ended, we both met up here.

Mido kun's not with us though.. Says he's got loads of homework to do.

"Is something bothering Suoh chan?"- oh. He noticed.

I tried to bring out a smile.. But it's no use.. He'll see right through me no matter how hard I try to hide it.

"It's Kise kun, isn't it?"-he calmly said.

I maintained to avoid looking at him.. I just feel like everytime i look at Tetsu'kun's blank gaze, it's like he'd easily read my thoughts. So it's better not to look at him. I didn't nod nor shook my head. To play it safe, i avoided aswering.

"Please tell me."-I felt Tetsu kun's warm hand on my hand. I gasped unintentionally. Feeling Tetsu kun's warm touch almost made me cry. Almost.

But I managed to held it in.

"I-it's nothing Tetsu kun.. I-it's just about our club activity earlier.. It has got nothing to do with that bastar.. erm.. RYouta guy"- I almost said bastard huehuehuehue.

"I don't want to see Suoh chan looking like that.. I want to see Suoh chan smiling"-

/ Eeeh.. There he goes again.. Stucking me up on the 'Friend Zone'. Why didn't I just fell in love with Tetsu kun instead of that good for nothing dense blonde guy Kise.

Life really is unfair.. (T^T).

"Well."-I forced myself to smile. "It's getting late Tetsu kun.. We better go home now.."

Tetsu kun nodded.

Hays.. I wish I'd just fallen for Tetsu kun instead.. But then again.. Being stuck in the Friendzone would hurt like hell..

After the ice cream session with my ever so beloved bestfriend, I went straight home.

I checked my SNS. Empty. *Sighs* Nothing new. *sighs*

I hugged my plushie.

Because of what happened in the club meeting earlier, It made me regret joining the school paper club..

I'm going to take pictures of him! / This sucks..

Unexpectedly, my phone began to rang. I almost fell out of my bed due to the shockness level it made me felt.

(MIDOkun Calling...)

Woah? Why is this four-eyed guy calling at this time of night?

I answered his call..

"Yello?"-i said.

[It's better to just let it all out.]

"Huh?-what is this guy talking about?

[It's pretty obvious you still like him]

"W-what?! Are you talking to me?"

[Did you recieve my call?]

"Well duh.. Obviously.. Then I shouldn't have answered it if i didn't recieve it"

[Then yes.. I am talking to you.. Tsk.. Idiot]-that arrogant tone again. Ugh~ I hate that arrogant tone.

"Whatever! UGLY!"-

[Tsch.. I just called to tell you that It's obvious you still like him.. And if it really bothers you that much.. Just try and talk to him]

"Are you joki-"

*Toot Toot Toot Toot*

Aah! And then he cuts off the call!

Gosh that guy.. I can't understand him at all too!..

I have two weirdest guys in the world as bestfriends.. *sighs*

I guess Tetsu kun already told him what he sensed about me.

Stupid me.. Why do I have to be so transparent. /

Talk to him? IS he f*cking kidding me? What would I tell him? There's nothing much to tell!

Well yeah I want to ask him the reason why he broke up with me and suddenly reappearing into my life and acting like nothing had happened..

But I'm too afraid.. Afraid of what his answer will be..

Ugh..

So what if I still like him?! I can still ignore it! I can still endure it!

There's no such thing as a Second Confession! It's just a myth!

Demmet /

I wished he hadn't come back!

class=MsoNormalI'm actually trying to figure out whether what Tetsu kun just said was a pun.. Or he's just frankly speaking. Hays.. Sometimes I don't get him..

"L-let's change the channel shall we?"-I stole the remote control from Tetsu kun's hand and reluctantly switched the channels.


	8. Chapter 6

KONATA's POV

"Konachi.. Is this pose okay?"-Kise whined for the nth time about his pose. He was cosplaying an anime character from a game. I was the one who suggested it. Good thing Rika sama approved.

It took all my guts to have the courage to ask Kise kun for a couple of poses for that so called monthly calendar that some girl from our club suggested.

Totally a waste of my time. But for the sake of the club.. I'll bear with it.

"Kise kun.. Can you do an icy glare?"-I asked while redjusting the camera's lenses.

"Oh you mean like this?"-

He then made a pose which was undeniably to die for. Even I can't escape the fact that it was indeed blush worthy.

/ "K-kisekun! I did not ask for a seduction pose! I said an icy glare!"-

"Eeeeh? But it was an icy glare! I did it on one magazine last year!"-and then he grinned. "Don't tell me you're seduced?"-he teased. "Hohoho! I knew! I stll got it! My charms still work on you!"-

"S-shut up!"-I yelled and threw the camera at him. It hit him on the face.

"Ow! :'( Konachi.. That hurt"-he cried while rubbing his face.

"Now let's do that last pose again!"-

Fortunately, we finished early.

We took the pictures on a Sunday at the school's rooftop. Lucky for us there were no signs of fangirls and/or paparazzis around.

After the so-called photoshoot, we ate lunch together at the very same location, the rooftop.

"Aaaah!"-we both gasped in chorus after taking a sip of the ramen noodle.

We ordered ramen noodles for lunch and a box of shrimp tempura.

Honestly, I'm still feeling a little bit awkward. I had fun while doing the photoshoot.. But you still can't take me away from feeling a bit awkward.

Then I remembered what Mido kun had said the other night.

Talk to him to feel better.

Hmmm..

"Uhn.. Konachi?"-Kise gazed at me with an eyebrow raised. "You seem to be thinking about something? Is it me?"-he teased again.

"Pffft"-i lightly punched him in the shoulder.

I remembered this scene once.. Yes.. This scene had happened before.

\- - - - - - - _#FLASHBACK_

It was a Saturday morning. Classes finished early. The two young lovebirds Konata and Kise went up to the rooftop to have a simple lunch date, bringing a pair of bentos with them.

"Itadakimasu"-both of them said. They sat indian-sitted on the rooftop's pavement.

"Neh... Konachi.. Say aaah"-Kise uttered while aiming the sushi roll to her ajared mouth.

"Yummy?"- Konata nodded and eyesmiled.

After lunch, they stayed at the rooftop. Konata was leaning on Kise's chest. Kise, leaning on the wall, wrapped his arm around her back and caressed his hand on Konata's arm.

They were having a duet, singing their themesong 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru.

"Konachi"-Kise mumbled in a whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's stay together forever"

Konata raised her gaze up at Kise's handsome smiling face, who also bowed his head down to gaze at her. Their eyes met and locked.

She couldn't help but smile from the last 4 words Kise had said. She nodded happily.

She never really believed in true love but thanks to Kise, she finally had a reason to.

She wrapped both her arms around Kise's waist and gave him a hug.

If only they could stay like that forever.. Having wrapped in each other's arms.. It was heaven for her...

She'd never thought that the guy of her dreams was finally hers.

" _Kise kun.. I.. I like you"-_

That was what she said when she confessed her love for the very first time.

She would never forget the look on Kise's face.. She's sure she saw his eyes sparkle as well.. And she's sure the guy had blushed.. Just like her two bestfriends, she also has a good perception on things.

And click.. The two of them had officially became a couple.

Today, at the rooftop, was their first lunch date as a couple.

And she can't wait for the second date.. for the third.. fourth.. and fifth..

"Kise kun"-she mumbled.

"Yes?"-

"Don't ever leave me"

Kise kissed her forehead and smiled while saying, "Leaving you would be the last thing on my mind Konachi"-

They both exchanged their "I Love You's" and.. within a blink.. Their lips had locked with each other.. It was definitely Konata's first kiss.. A first kiss she'd never forget.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -# _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Kona chi? Kona chi?"- I finally came back to my senses. Kise was waving his hand in front of my face. Whew.. I can't believe I was having a flashback.

"H-huh?"-I blinked. Pretending to be confused.

"You were staring in the blank again.. Are you okay?"-he put his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick?"-

I shoved his hand and shook my head. "W-what do you care"-I puffed my cheeks.

He ruffled my hair and eyesmiled while chuckling. "I hope you weren't having a flashback.."

Then there was a breeze of the wind which started that 'awkward aura' again.

We went silent... But only for a couple of minutes...

Kise began talking again.

"You know.."-he stretched his legs forward and leaned his back on the wall. "This is a very good time to talk.."-

"We already are talking"-I said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean"

"No.. I don't"-of course that's another lie.. I think I have a slight clue of what he's trying to say.

"About.. Personal stuffs.."

And then I choose to just keep my mouth shut. It's better not to talk so this conversation won't lead to elsewhere.

"Oh come on.. There aren't any paparazzis around anyway.."-he started poking me.

"Quit it!"- Sometimes i feel like I'm being tsundere towards him nowadays..

"I know there's something you've been dying to ask me.. I can see it through your eyes you know"-

"Maybe your just seeing my cataract"-

He blinked twice as if he didn't understood what cataract means.

"C-cataract? What's that?"-

"Oh.. It's some kind of eye disease.. You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you"

And his reaction was like - O.O Oh Wow! You have a disease?! AMAZING!

Hays.. So gullible.

"Anyways.. I'm serious.. Whatever it is that you've been keeping locked up in your head.. Feel free to say it... Right here.. Right now"-

"Sorry.. No can do"-I bluntly said. "Just ask for something else"

"But I'm not asking Konachi.. I'm commanding you to"- i looked at him and his face was serious. He even had that tiger-like glare.

I gulped and looked away. He looks very intimidating right now.

S-should I?

What does he care anyway?

And what is this? Some sort of reconciliation scene? Aargh!

I went silent.

But after 4 or 5 minutes I decided to speak.

I took a deep breathe first.

"K-kise kun?"-

"Hnn?"-he was busy tying his bangs. / By the way he looks right now.. He's like a protagonist from a shounen manga.

Okay.. Here goes...

"This is nothing personal okay.. And I want you to answer straightforwardly.. No sugarcoats.. Please"-

Ugh.. I hate this type of conversations.. No sweg..

"Okay.. Go on-"-he focused his gaze at me. Seems like he's waiting to hear whatever it is that I'll say.

"W-why..."- I couldn't finish my interrogative sentence because my tears had already started pouring from my eyes down through my cheeks.

"K-kona chi!? Oy! Why are you crying?!"-Kise asked in a panicky tone of voice.

"N-nothing.. I'm fine"-I sniffed. I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my uniform and continued. I took another deep breathe first.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!"

There. Whooo~ I finally said it! Although I basically yelled it.. But at least I let it out.

Obviously he was surprised and stunned. His mouth was left ajared and his eyes were opened wide. Plus he was blinking twice.

And then he snickered. Was there something funny about what I said? I mean asked? / I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut..

But somehow... It decreased the heavy feeling in my chest.. I can breathe a little better now..

And I'm getting to think that it's going to feel crushed again after I hear his response.

He smiled once more and looked at me straight in the eye.

Enough with those damn smiles.. Just answer me already / The tension is killing me.

"Why Kise kun?! Why?!"-I yelled again.

He took a deep breath.

"It's..."


	9. Chapter 7

KONATA's POV

"Do you really want to know?"-Kise asked for the third time.

/ "Yes I want to know! I want to know why you left me hanging!"-my voice rasied.

Kise inhaled again.

"I was given an oppprtunity for a modeling career in America.. With my sister's influence of course. I couldn't handle a long distance relationship so I decided to end it.. I didn't know that I'd be given a chance to return to this country.. If only I knew.. Then I wouldn't have done that.. But.. We never really know what happens in the future right?"-

I blinked two times, sinking his words in my mind. "S-so you choose your career over me?"-

Honestly, I don't know how I would feel.. It was a mixed emotion.

"I'm really sorry Konacci.."-he reached for my hand and held it tight. I'm trying my best to avoid his stares.

I pulled my hand away. "Well.. I guess it doesn't matter now. Thank you for your time.."-I stood up and grabbed for my bag.

Kise stood up as well.

"See ya"-I said pretending to feel okay even though the truth is I'm not. Then I turned around with my back already facing towards him.

"How about I'll take you home? Would that be okay?"-

"N-no.. I'll be fine.. And besides.. didn't you say you have a potoshoot appointment at 4?"-I turned around to face him again.

"Yeah well.. I cancelled it"

"W-why?"-that's something you don't hear everyday.. Him? Cancel something related to his career? Weh?

"Well.."-he snickered while rubbing and tilting his neck from side to side. "I thought I'd be able to spend time with you for much longer. But I guess not.."

My heart blustered and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. But I did not let him notice it.

"Why?"-I raised my chin proudly.

He shrugged. "Can you just permit me to take you home?"

"If you say so. Whatever"-

And we started walking together.

He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder the whole time.

Honestly, If other people were looking, they'd probably think we're a couple.

Wait.. What am I thinking? *sighs*

I finally arrived home.

"Well thanks."-I uttered.

"Sure thing. Tell you're EIC I said hi"

"Wait a minute.. You should change your clothes.. Your still dressed up like a ninja"

Kise chuckled. "Nah I'm good.. I've always wanted to do a cosplay"-then he gave a 'Power Rangers' pose. Huehuehue.. Stupid Kise kun.

"Wooooah!"-he started to wail. I had that 'why-what's-wrong-with-you' look on my face.

"You finally laughed!"-he continued to wail while pointing his index finger at me.

O.O Wait.. I laughed out loud? Whew.. I thought I just laughed in my head.

"Ha~ Well anyways.. Have a great afternoon. And thanks for letting me walk you home"-he said while he pats my head.

It made me blush again. It's happening all over again /

"N-no need to thank me.. I should be the one thanking you for letting me take pictures of you.. F-for our club.."

Kise grinned. "Yeah sure thing.. As long as it's not a nude photo.. I'm always on the go"-

By that, I lightly punched his arm but I said 'sorry' afterwards.

Kise massaged his arm that I had just punched. "What did I say?"-he said while giving a fake sob.

"You can go now Kise kun"-I said.

"Okay bye.."

But he didn't walk away.. He just stood at his same spot he'd been standing at for the couple of minutes. And that goes the same to me.

I just didn't feel like getting inside the house yet.

 _Okay This is awkward._

To break the awkwardness I coughed. "Sooo... Bye"-I uttered.

"Yeah.. Bye"-he nodded but he didn't move.. Not even stepped backward.

I smiled at him saying 'you-really-should-go-now-Kise-kun'. I hope he got the message.

"W-wait.. Can I ask for a favor?"

I tilted my head. "Favor? What is it? As long as it doesn't involve any money.."

Kise chuckled. He grabbed his phone from his shorts' pocket. "Can I ask for your phone number?"

I got stunned by his 'favor'.

His asking for my phone number?! Like.. why?!

Before, I was the one who asked for his number (Tetsu'kun gave it to me). This time it's him who's asking for my number.. And he's doing it personally!

/ I feel really flustered right now..

In the end.. I gave him my phone number.

But I don't expect him to text nor call..

*Bzzzzzzz*

 _Oh shit! There's a text!_

I quickly grabbed for my phone. Well it's not like I am expecting it's him.. Really.. I'm not.. Please don't judge me!

Fr. *unknown number*

"Hi! How are you?"

It's an unknown number.. (0) It's an unknown number! Surely it's from Kise kun! I just gave him my phone number and now this text from an unknown guy.. Ooooooh~ I'm sure it's him.

But again.. It's not like I'm hoping it's him.

Without hesitation I texted 'it' back.

To. *unknown number*

"Who is this?"

There.. I should pretend that I have no idea it's him.. I don't want him to think that there's a possibility that I still like him.. 'Coz really... I don't.

It took like 3 minutes before I recieved 'it's' reply.

 _Okay.. This sucks._

Fr. *unknown number*

"Surely I'm not Kise."

Is this for real? Or is he bluffing? Pfffft (=w=)

To. *unknown number*

"Ha-ha.. Very funny Kise kun.. I know it's you"

I'd be lying if I say I'm not at all disappointed to figure out that it's not him.

Fr. *unknown number*

"I'm not him. If you don't believe me.. Then let's meet now."

:O Okay.. So this is a prank text from a certain creep.. _Bummer._

To. *unknown number*

"Listen creep! Stop texting me!

Ugh! I hate creepos!

Fr. *unknown number*

"Haha! You know me Suoh chan.. And I know you.. I know you very well"

:O Is this some sort of stalker?

Well.. I have a stalker.. Great..

I finally decided to call this creepo.. I'm sure he'd tell me who he is.

(Calling...)

"Hello?! WHO IS THIS?! LISTEN I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU SO STOP TEXTING ME! PLUS I'M WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE's TEXT AND YOU"RE RUINING IT!"-I began yelling nonstop.

I heard someone laugh on the other line.

I just froze and I almost let go of my phone.

The laugh.. It was so familiar.

I swear I've heard it from somewhere before..

I just don't remember where and when.

[You're still a meanie Suoh chan.. Hahaha]

That voice.. I know that voice!

Think..

Think..

Think..

Think..

Finally it hit me!

I really do know this creep!

"S-shougo san?"-I uttered.

[Haha.. Correct.. I scared you didn't I? Hahaha]

"Damn you Shougo san! You really did! I thought it was a stalker or something! Or maybe a serial killer!"

Haizaki Shougo.. I met him at Teiko Middle School. He was in the last class.

He used to be part of the basketball team but he said he 'quit'.

He always try to steal my food during lunch time but Mido kun's always there to stop him.

We were never close but we talked often.. Well not 'talk' talk.. It's more of argue.. With full of cusses... And mocking.. And so on and so forth.

"Where did you get my number?"

[A stalker never reveals his secrets hahaha]

Pfft~ He's still annoying..

"You haven't change Shougo san.. You're still very annoying"

[You said you're waiting for someone else's text? Is it from Kise?]

I gulped.

"N-no.. Why in the world would I wait for that dumb ass' text?"

[Haha~ Whatever]

"Pffft"

[You should save my number now.. Or else]

"Or else what?"

[I'd eat you up]-and he laughed pervertedly.

:O "Ogh! SHUT UP SHOUGO SAN! YOU.. YOU PERVERT! DIE! DIE! DIE!"-and I hung up his call.

Ugh.. I sat at the edge of the bed and folded my arms together. Frowning.

How the hell did he got my number anyways? Did Kise give it to him?

Was this the real reason why he asked for my number?

*sigh* Figures..

That is why I should continue to ignore this stupid thing called 'it-must-not-be-named'.

I plopped my back on the bed while my legs hanging on the edge.

Last time I remebered.. Those two weren't on good terms..

Ugh that Kise! He should have told me that it was Shougo who's asking for my number and not him!

Why must he do that?! Why must he leave me hanging all the time?! Why is he doing things resulting for me to expect!

No.. It's not his fault..

It's my fault! Stupid me! STUPID ME! STUPID ME!

\- - - - - - -The Next Day

"Oooooh!"-almost every girl member in the Newspaper club gathered around the computer which is showing the different photos of Kise that I took yesterday.

Their fangirl feels have been awaken once more.

"Well done Suoh'chan"-Riko, the EIC, patted me lightly on the back. "Those are pretty good pictures."

"Oh don't thank me.. Thank my camera"-I'll admit.. Her compliment made me flustered ^^)

Riko'sama chuckled.

"Helloooooo~"-someone was standing at the doorway.

All head turned to him.

Girls gasped in surprise.

"I-it's Kise kun! Kyaaah!"-one girl went hysterical.

Pffft~ I wish there were more boys in the Newspaper club..

"Oh.. Ryouta san"-Riko exclaimed and marched forward towards the door. "What brings you here?"

There was a towel hanging around his shoulders and he was covered in sweat.

"Well.. Oh Senpai"-he bowed his head as a sign of respect. "I excused myself from the practice 'coz I have to talk with Konacci for a bit.."-then he glanced at me.

*sighs* What does he want now? (=o=)

He gestured his hand to say 'Come-here'. Hesitant, but I still approached him.

"What do you want?"-I said in an irritated voice.

"Konacci.. I have something to ask you"

I folded my arms together. "If it's a date you want then forget it"-I don't know what came over me why I said that T^T

"Huehue.. Oh Konacci.."-he patted my head. "That's not what I wanted to ask you.."

Again.. Another one of my idiotic mistakes.

"Well what is it? Spit it out?! I have things to do!"-i respond, still in an irritated voice.

"I really had fun walking you home yesterday.. So.. Can I do it again after the club activities?"

O.O Wha-? Is he serious? Operation: Say NO.

"No."-I bluntly said.

"Eh?! Why not?!"-he cried.

"I'm meeting up with Midokun and Tetsukun later"-that was a lie. They're both busy with their basketball practices and stuffs.

"Please (O^O)"-he begged.

I wanted to say NO.. But then.. he started doing them puppy eyes..

/ Who can say No to puppy eyes?!

I nodded while releasing a deep sigh.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!"-he gave me another one of those bear hugs. "Jaa~ I'll head back to the gym now.. Kasamatsu senpai only gave me 5 minutes.. And well.. It seemed like I exceeded it.. I got lost on the way here hehe"

"Just go.."-I said coldly.

"Jaa ne~"-he winked at me and ran.

When I turned around, I noticed the heads hiding by the door frame.

"I know you guys were peeking."-I said and went back inside.

"Oooh Suoh senpai! I'm so jealous!"-said one of the first years.

"Yeah.. I wish I could hang out with Kise kun too.. He's sooo cute!"

And so their fangirl feels once again.

"What do you girls see in that guy anyway?"-our cartoonist, Hiroki, asked.

Exactly.. I agree with him.. What do they see in that guy anyway? Well on my case.. I was blinded by his awesome physique..

But I'm gonna tell you.. I'm way over that guy.. Way over..

/

"He's hot!"

"He's cool!"

"And he plays well!"

Hays.. I can't stand these little boy vs. girls kind of argument.. especially when what they're arguing is someone like Kise kun.

And so I decided to leave. I already asked permission from Riko'sama and she approved it.

I know I told Kise that i'll let him walk me home.. But i'm a girl who doesn't keep my word. huehuehuehuehue..

Plus, the more time I spend of him.. The higher the possibility that I'd go gaga over him again. And I'm scared it will happen.

Hey.. I'm just being honest here.

I headed straight towards the gate.

I saw a familiar figure outside. Well I could see his back but still he's familiar. He had this crownrow braid hairstyle.

I walked closer to him. Inch by inch I moved closer.

Then he slowly turned around.

My eyes widened and I lightly gasped when I saw who it was.

He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey..."-and gave me a peace sign.

"S-shougo'kun? W-what are you do-"-

"I'm here to see you"-and he flicked my cheek.

Wait.. wha-? He's here to see me? Why? Hmmmm~

"Well.. I figured.. You might have not believed that it was me who texted you last night.. And so to prove to you that it really was me.. I came all the way here. Surpise!"


	10. Chapter 8

KONATA's POV

I can't believe my eyes that the biggest jerk in Teiko Middle School, is actually here standing in front me.

Damn I want to punch his face.

"Ow~ Why did you do that Konata"-he cupped his chin with one hand.

Oh.. I really did punch him haha.. My bad.

"That's for trying to steal my lunch during junior high"-I said then giggled.

"Tsch.. Yeah whatever"-and he glared at me.

I gulped anxiously. His hair might have changed but his glare is still the same. Sharp like razors.

"Mind if I walk you home?"-he insisted.

I don't know why I'm walking home with this jerk named Shougo.. but at least he's not Kise.

"So Konata.. How are things going?"-

"Konata? Wow.. We're on first name basis now?"-

"Haha.. Yeah and so?"-he circled his arm over my shoulder.

I just sighed. He still is a jerk.

"Well.. I'm fine.. Thanks for asking."

"Oh? I heard Kise transferred to Kaijo? Must be a bummer.. You know.. After the whole break up thing."

I shoved his arm away. "Past is past and I don't care anymore"-

"Oh? So.. You're open for new suitors now?"

I was shocked by his question.. But I tried hard for him not to notice by changing the topic.

"How did you get my number anyways?"

He smirked. "Like I said, A stalker never reveals his secret"-and he winked.

/Sighs/ What's the point of talking to him anyway?

"Kise gave it to you didn't he?"-

"Hah.. Maybe?"-

Pffft~It's no use asking him.. No matter how many times.. He'll never say any useful answer.

We stopped by an ice cream store. For the first time in forever he treated me one popsicle.

"Here"-handing one to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "This one's poison isn't it?"

"Haha.. Yes.."-he nodded. "Yes it is."

I shook my head and ate the popsicle.

We continued to walk afterwards.

Finally we arrived at my home.

"Wait a minute.. Shougo san? Isn't your school far from this town?"

"I'll take the bus"

"Oh~ Okay.. Well goodnight. Thanks.."

"Yeah.. You take care of yourself.."-and winked at me again.

"Bye"-I said plainly and went inside.

That was weird.. Shougo san appearing all of a sudden and being nice to me.. Semi nice that is..

Is the apocalypse coming? Seryaslee? Tsk tsk..

I opened the door and entered the house.

"Konkonchan!"-my mom exclaimed.

I glanced at the couch and there was someone sitting there.

 _Oh no_.

"Look who's here Konkonchan!"-Mom said excitingly. "It's your first Love KISE KUN!"

Seryaslee.. Why is my mom acting like a teenager? Hays.. The charm of a Ryouta.

I blushed when she said 'First love'. I even told her to shut up.

My mom just giggled. "Well.. I'll just leave you too alone so you could talk in private hihihi"- she walked upstairs, giggling.

I shook my head. _Tsk tsk_.

Kise stood up and faced me. He was making this serious face again. And he was looking at me coldly.

It made me feel anxious so I looked down.

"What are you doing here?"-I asked pretending that I don't feel any tension.

"Why didn't you wait for me?!"-

"Don't shout!"- sheesh.. What is his problem pfft~

"I dropped by at your club room and they said you already took off! So I immediately went straight to your house but it turned out, You haven't arrived yet! You got me worried! You shouldn't do that!"-his voice was slightly raised.

"Oh please! Stop acting like you're concerned.. You're not my boyfriend anymore!"-that word just suddenly slip off my tongue. Both of us were shocked.

Kise's voice lowered down. "Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl like you to be wandering around alone?"

"I'm not alone"-I walked pass him and dropped myself on the other couch.

"Huh? You were with who?"

"It's none of your business."-

"Tell me!"-he urged.

"Ugh! Alright fine! I was with Haizaki Shougo! There! I said it! You happy?!"

He blinked. "H-haizaki?!"-his jaw stiffened and I glanced at his clenched fist..

"Yeah.. I was with him! Got a problem with that?!"-I said proudly.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me Konacci.. Please don't see or meet or even talk with that guy ever again!"

Psch.. And now he's forbidding me to talk to someone? Like hello? He's not my boyfriend anymore!

"And why not? I mean.. You're the one who gave my number to him! Like duh!~"

It looked to me like he was somehow surprised. He pulled his hand away from my shoulders.

"Y-you did gave it to him right? That was why you asked for my phone number.. Right?"

"Oh Konacci! I didn't gave your number to him!"-His voice was raised again.

"You liar"-I uttered.

"But really.. I didn't!"

Then why didn't you text me?! Why was the one, who texted me first, him?! I wanted to ask him those but it's better not to. He might get the wrong idea.

"Oh yeah? Then who?"

"That I don't know. But please Konacci.. Don't ever talk with that guy ever again.. Please"

"Shut up Kise kun.. If you don't have anything else to say.. You can go now.. Thank you.."-

I marched towards the doorway and opened the door. I gestured for him to go out of the house.

"Please Konacci.. Don't trust him so easily"-

Oh.. does he really think I'm that gullible? I've already learned from my mistakes.. Mistakes with him..And I'm not gonna do it again.

"Get out please"-I said in a sarcastic tone.

As soon as he exited the house, mom went running down the stairs.

"Konkonchan! What happened?"-Mom looked worried. She's just worried that my lovelife would fail again for all I know.

"Nothing Mom.. It's nothing"

"Did you have a lover's quarrel?

":O What? Mom.. No.. We're not lovers"-and started marching up the stairs.

"But why all the shouting? And who was this Shougo?"

I knew it.. Mom was eavesdropping.

I ignored her and went inside my room. I even locked it so she won't barge in.

What's with Kise kun? I mean okay so I understand that the two of them are not on good terms but I mean really.. He have no right to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with..

Okay so Shougo is a jerk.. A forever jerk.. But it's not like he's a serial killer.

O.O But come to think of it..

Since Kisekun says that he didn't give my number to him..

OHEMJEEE.. Maybe he really is a stalker?! Oh glob!

Aish.. What am I thinking.. I'm being too judgemental now.. Damn that Kise kun.. Such a bad influence.

3RD POV

"Well then.. See you!"-Takao bid farewell to his teammate, Midorima.

Midorima entered his house.

He went straight to his room.

He was too tired from the heavy practice they had.

He placed his lucky item, which was a panda stuff toy, on top of the desk beside his bed.

He lied on the bed in his back, took off his glasses and put them on the desk beside the panda stuff toy.

He's a little bummed out not just because he was tired of their practice, but because he did not get the chance to see and bully his so-called and self-proclaimed bestfriend with the name of Souh Konata (Konata Suoh).

His day is never complete when she's not around.

 _I wonder how that idiot is doing?_ He thought to himself.

He reached for his phone. His wallpaper was the three of them.. Him, Konata, and Kuroko. Konata was the only one grinning in the photo.

Midorima unconsiously smiled while staring at his wallpaper.

He wanted to call her but then he thought that it would just be a waste of time. So he just decided to look at the different photos in his phone's gallery..

Again, unconsiously, he blushed. He felt something flicked his chest. Actually, he's not sure what he felt. But he knows it wasn't normal.

He continued looking at the photos.

It mostly consisted of Konata's selfie.

 _Urgh.. That idiot's face is ruining my phone.._ He talked to himself. He swore that he'd delete all the photos but he always end up changing his mind.

 _This girl is so vain_. He kept on talking and talking to himself.

Midorima is not the type of guy that shares his feelings.. Whatever it may be. Especially what he feels for the girl in the photos he's looking at.

One thing is for sure, he hates it. He should not even be thinking about it.

He is Midorima Shintarou after all.. The oh-so-proud Midorima.

And a girl like her is definitely not his type.

And so.. To stop the unexplainable something he feels in his chest, he threw his phone and it landed on the empty trash bin.

For your information dear readers.. It's actually his hobby to look at the photos in his phone and then throw it in the empty trash bin. He'll just pick it up the next morning.

Oh and his trash bin is always empty. He's also a clean freak.

A few minutes later.. He began to remember about something.

An event that made him regret something for the first time.

\- - - - - - - _#FLASHBACK_

It was a Saturday afternoon. He was headed to a thrift shop hoping he would find his lucky item there.

He was busy searching for his lucky item of the day when someone tapped him on the back.

When he looked at who it was, he was shocked.

"H-haizaki?!"-he muttered.

Haizaki laughed. "Don't act so surprised Midorima.. It's just me"-

Midorima was surprised. Of all the places he would meet him.. He never expected it would be at a thrift shop..

"Why is a Midorima here?"-Haizaki asked.

"Obviously it's not because of you"-Midorima responded sarcastically.

Haizaki chuckled. "Still the same old Midorima from Teiko.."

Midorima ignored him and continue to search.

"So.. Midorima.. How is Konata?"-

Midorima paused. "Why do you ask?"-he slowly looked at Haizaki with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothin' much.. No particular reason."-Haizaki shrugged.

Midorima did not bother to ask again and continued to search.

"What are you looking for anyway?"-the corncrow-braid-haired guy continued to drop questions.

"It's a golf club"-

Haizaki laughed again. "This one?"-he said, raising one golf club in the air.

Midorima's eyes widened. "Yes! That's the one! Give me that!"-he reached for it but Haizaki pulled it away.

"In one condition"-Haizaki flashed one sly smile.

"Hmph.. And what would it be?"-he asked, irritated.

"Konata's number"-Haizaki grinned.

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Is that all? Okay. 6."

"What?"-Haizaki asked, confused.

"You said you want Konata's number. 6 is a number"-Midorima answered sarcastically.

Haizaki smirked. "Are you trying to be a comedian Midorima? Trust me.. It doesn't suit you.. If you want the golf club.. Give me her phone number"

Midorima tried hard to resist but Haizaki's provoking powers are too strong for an Oha Asa geek such as him.

"Thank you Midorima.. You made someone very happy hahaha"-

Midorima adjusted his glasses and scoffed. "Just remember Haizaki.. We did not see each other today"-he mumbled and turned his back on Haizaki.

Haizaki snickered. "Oh yeah sure.. Thanks again"-

\- - - - - - - - -# _END OF FLASHBACK_

Okay so now let's go back to the present.

"Hays.. Maybe I shouldn't have given him that number."-Midorima mumbled to himself.

"That Haizaki cannot be trusted.."-he added.

He realized that he should have asked permission first before giving out her phone number, but then again, what's done is done.

"Agh! I'll just tell her tomorrow"-and he nodded.

a/n: ^^) hellooooo... I'm totally having a really hard time thinking of what will happen next.. Jaa.. I really hope you guys are enjoying this junk called fanfic of mine :DD


	11. Chapter 9

KONATA's POV

Ussh.. I finally knew who gave my number to Shougo.. It was Midokun.

Okay so Kisekun was telling the truth then.

Pffft.. How should I know he was actually telling the truth?

Speaking of the devil..

There he is, standing at the side of the door frame, entertaining those weird squealing fangirls whose asking for selfies with him.

There were instances that I caught him glancing at me every once in a while but I pretended not to take notice.

I really could not understand Kisekun's actions.. What is he trying to show?

I don't want to assume but I can't help myself. He's actions are making me want to.

I've been hanging around with Haizaki Shougo, too.

He's like a ghost that just pops up everywhere I go.

Tetsu kun and Mido kun doesn't know. They don't trust him too.

"Change your phone number and stop entertaining his texts."-that was what Mido kun ordered right after he confessd that it was him who gave my number.

I don't get why everyone is so bitter when it comes to Shougosan. They let me hang out with Kisekun, who broke my heart, but they're not letting me hang out with Shougo san, who had done nothing wrong to me except attempting to steal my lunch back then.

When the two of us are together.. I see nothing wrong with him. He's actually a pretty nice guy.

Hachiko, who was holding one blue origami rose, walked towards my seat.

She greeted me with a smile and I greeted her with one, too.

The rose made me curious.

"Uhm.. Hachiko san?"-

"Yes?"-she slightly tilted her head.

"Where did you get that?"-pointing at the origami rose she was holding.

Her face began to blush. "Ooooh! This!"-she smiled wide. It was obvious she was excited about something. "MORIYAMA SENPAI GAVE THIS TO ME! :DD HE EVEN CALLED ME 'HIS LITTLE PRINCESS!"-half of the class all glazed at her with a confused look in their faces.

Moriyama senpai eh? I knew it.. Her flirting worked on him.. And now I will no longer be surprised if these two become a couple.

Hachiko sat on the arm of my desk while twirling the origami rose with her fingers. "Oh by the way.. There was this guy who approached me earlier this morning.. He wanted me to give something to you"

Huh? "Let me guess.. He had a corncrow hairdo?"-I asked with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Yes! Yes indeed! Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh golly god.. No.. He's not my boyfriend!"-I said while waving my hand in front of her.

"Okay.. If you say so.. Anyways here it is"-she handed me a square shaped something wrapped in white. I took it with a baffled facial expression.

What is this?

I tore the wrapper and slowly opened the box.

My eyes grew wider after seeing what was inisde the small box. Hachiko was stunned too.

It was a white rolex watch.

"OHMAYGAD!"-Hachiko began to scream which again invited everyone's gazes at us. Hachiko almost dropped her origami rose.

It was also then that Kise came to us.

"Hey yo~ What's going on?"-he asked, scratching the back of his head. He then took notice of the white rolex watch I was currently holding.

"Oh! Cool! Is that your new watch Konacchi?"-he continued.

Hachiko nodded. Obviously overjoyed.

I'm still in the middle of my astonishment with the watch. Whew.. This watch looks genuine!

"How much is that?"-Kisekun asked again.

Since I was still speechless, Hachiko answered Kisekun's question on my behalf. "Dunno.. Someone just handed it to me earlier this morning and told me to give it to Konata chan"

"Eh? Who?"

Hachiko shrugged. "Must be an admirer.. Isn't that sweet? :DD"-

TBH, If Hachiko was in an anime right now, her eyes would've sparkled already.

"Konacchi? Konacchi has an admirer?"

"Don't listen to Hachiko.. She's just kidding around."-I muttered. "Shougosan is not my admirer"

"S-shougosan?!"-Kisekun's voice raised.

Woops~ I forgot that he doesn't want me hanging around with Shougosan.. But what does he care anyway? Right?

Kisekun slammed both his hands on top of my desk's arm. He looked straight at me. And he was frowning.

"I thought I told you to not hang around with that guy?! You can't trust him!"

"Uhm.. Excuse me.. Who is this Shougosan?"-Hachiko asked feeling a little bit out of place.

"A very dangerous guy."-Kisekun answered reassuringly.

"Oh cmon! Stop judging the guy.. If he's that dangerous, why would he give me a watch?!"-I asked, irritated.

"Well.. It must be a bomb or something.. Give me that"-he grabbed the watch from me and examined it. "I'm a hundred percent sure it's a bomb"-he mumbled.

"That's not a bomb! You're crazy!"-I yelled at him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Konatachan.. Kisekun.. You're overreacting"-Hachiko uttered.

"Okay.. So it's not a bomb"-he returned the watch to me. "But I know he wants something in return."

"Oh please Kise kun.. So what if he wants something in return? What's in it for you anyway? What do you care? And besides, It's not like i'm going to accept this watch."

But to be honest.. I really want to accept the watch.. The design's cool. Plus, white is one of my fave colors.

Maybe I'lll just take a selfie with it and return it to Shougosan.

"Haish.. Suite yourself. But if something wrong happens.. I'm going to tell you 'I told you so'."-he nodded to affirm.

Psch.. As if I care.

After the club activities, I texted Shougosan to meet up with him at the park near the school.

Kisekun insisted to take me home but I ditched him. Huehuehue.

After minutes and minutes of waiting, the corncrow headed jerk named Shougo finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late."-he said while parking his motorbike near the bench I was sitting on.

"It's okay"-I stood up and smiled.

"Well.. Why do you want to see me? Did you miss me already?"-he bluffed.

I laughed sarcastically.

"Anyways.. Did you receive the watch? I had a relative from Europe bought it for me.."

I swallowed hard. Europe? Oh men.. That makes it harder for me to let go of this awesome watch. Hays.. But I can't take it.. Uhuhuhu~

"Yeah I did.. It was awesome.. But I don't really need it.. And I don't deserve it. Plus it's too much."- I gave him the box with the watch inside. "Sorry.. I tore the wrapper so.. yEah.."-i added.

He stared at the box for a couple more minutes before looking back at me.

"Y-you don't like it?"-the tone of his voice was different. It was somewhat hoarsey.

"Oh no.. I love it.. But I just can't accept it.."

He nodded, but i could tell it was a forced one. He breathed in deeply. "Well.. If you won't accept my gift.. Then.. Will you accept me instead?"

Wait.. What did he just say?

"What?"-I mumbled puzzlingly.

"Will you accept me? You know.. As a boyfriend?"-

Whew (O...O) Is this one of his corny jokes? Coz i'm telling you.. It's not funny.

"And I'm not joking."-his voice was hoarsed.

"Whew.."-I rubbed my elbow. "S-shougosan.. I.. I'm flattered.. But.. I'm sorry.. I can't"- BOOOOM!

I hate rejecting someone.. 'Coz I know how it feels.. But I don't like him.. And that's the truth.

I heard him scoff some air. And he bit his lower lip while looking away.

"Are you rejecting me?"-

Whew.. This is awkward.. And the sun was about to set too.

"I'm sorry Shougosan.. I can only give you 'friendship'. That and nothing more"

I have to be frank you know. Just like Midokun said, 'At times you have to be frank so you won't leave people hanging'.

But then Shougosan started acting weird. He gripped my arm hard. And I could feel myself being stabbed by his razor sharp glare. His brows were furrowed.

"You can't reject me!"-

"S-shougosan!"-his tight grip was beginning to hurt me. I struggled to let go of my arm but he's grip was stronger.

He threw the box on the ground. / Oh poor watch.

"Is it because of that Ryota?!"-

I blinked twice upon hearing 'Ryota' word. I couldn't say anything.

"I knew it! It's because of him! Well if I can't have you.. Then neither will he!"-

He began to drag me toward his motorbike and handcuffed my hand around his carcass.

He drove the motorbike until we arrived at an unfamiliar destination. But I can tell it was already far from my home.. And far from the school.

It was already dark.

We stopped at a slightly large house.

I'm guessing we're at Shougosan's house. / Why did he bring me here?! Is he planning to do something bad to me?! What if he'll make mehis sex slave?! Oh nooo!

Oh kamisama! Please guide me! Please help me!

He began to drag me inside, with my hands still handcuffed to each other. I continued struggling to escape but his grip on my arm was still stronger.

He brought me upstairs. It could either be his room or his guest room. I can't really tell. It was so dark.

He dropped me on the bed. It was comfy but it still hurt my back.

/ These scenes are making me regret that I ditched Kisekun! I should've tagged him along with me! And now I'm here! Kidnapped!

Kyaaaah! Somebody help me!

I tried to sit up despite my hands being handcuffed together.

"Shougosan! What are you doing?! Please take me home!"-I pleaded. Goodbye ego :'(

"No! You're mine Konata chan!"-

Those words gave me the heebee jeebees (or in other words.. Goosebumps).

"Shougosan please :'("-I continued to beg. I was holding my tears but I hope he wouldn't notice it despite my stuttering voice. "Remove these handcuffs and let me go!"-

"Sorry.. No can do"

And then he turned on the lights. And as soon as he did so..

IT GAVE ME MORE GOOSEBUMPS.. AND LEFT MY MOUTH AJARRED.

The wall of the room was filled with photos and images..

PHOTOS OF ME! There was also a wall painting of my image!

CREEEEEEPY!

Plus my white head ribbon that I lost when I was in Teiko was there too! No wonder I couldn't find it! He took it!

Waah! What room am I in?! I'm freaking out!

Shougosan laughed out loud. "Did you like my surprise Konata chan? This is my room! And this is also my sanctuary!"

F*CK! So he really is a stalker! He wasn't joking about that! Whaaaa!

I should've listened to Kisekun! Midokun! and Tetsukun!

Why was i born hardheaded?!

Shougosan started walking closer and closer and closer. I plopped my back on the bed. He hovered on top of me. He leaned his face closer to mine. I looked to the side with my eyes close.

I could feel his breathe.

He brushed my hair over my ear and i could feel my goosebumps again.

"You are so cute Konatachan.. Such a shame your wasting it on that Ryouta.. You should waste it with me.."-

He cupped his hand on my cheeks and forced me to face him. I bit my lower lip while avoiding to look at his eyes.

My heart was beating faster now. I'm finding it harder to breathe.

His hand was still cupped on my cheek. And his other hand was gripping my handcuffed hands to the side.

/ Kyaaah! Someone help me please!

And within a minute or so.. I began to feel his lips planted on mine. I kept moving my face from side to side but I could not remove my lips from his.

It was a rough kiss.. And I'm not loving nor liking it.

/ I could no longer hold my tears. It started falling. I began to sob.

"Ssh.. Don't cry.."-he polished my tears with his hand. And kissed me again.

/ KISEKUN! HELP ME!

He tore my uniform blouse. Good thing I was wearing a sando underneath so my bra was not exposed immediately.

Shougosan laughed again. "You're conservative Konata chan! I like that!"

/ Oh jusko! This is not happening to me right now! This is just one of those worse nightmares! I don't want to lose something so precious! Not this time! Not this way! And not with him!

*Bam!* I finally found the stregth to kick his member with my knee.

"Ow!"-he screamed and distanced himself from me.

Now is my chance! I quickly got up from the bed and ran towards the door but just as I was about to grab hold of the doorknob, he had already grabbed hold of my sando shirt.

He dragged me closer to him and locked me in his arms. I could not struggle to escape. He was hugging me tight.

More tears started flowing. "Please Shougosan.. Don't do this.. Please!"-I cried.

"Haha.. I love it when you beg.. So cute!"- he planted kisses on my neck and i shivered.

/

I couldn't stop myself from crying..

I was thinking of one person.. Just him.. Hoping he'd arrive and save me..

"H-help me.. K-kisekun"-i unconsciously mumbled.

Shougosan pushed me to the bed. For some reason, he got mad.

"Kise kun.. Kise kun! SHUT UP! He will never find you here! Noone will ever find you here! I will never let you go!"

/ At least he stopped harassing me. He marched to the door and slammed it closed.

I tried to open it but it was locked. And so I decided to sit on the bed, leaned on the bed's headboard, and hugged my knees. Crying out all the tears I have.

But it's no use.. No matter how much I cry.. I will never escape this room. I'm stuck here for who knows how long.

What's more weird is that the room's surrounded with my images.. / It's just.. so creepy.

I wish someone will find me..

Midokun.. Tetsukun.. Kisekun..

Anyone.. :'(

Kise was bummed out.. Konata ditched him.. Again..

He had the feeling that she would meet up with that Haizaki Shougo again so he insisted on walking with her home. But there she goes.. Left the school on her own for the nth time.

Kise had never trusted that Shougo.. Even before junior high.. The way the guy looked at her during junior high, It just seemed wrong for him.

Just to make sure she walked home safely, he headed straight to her house.

Konata's mother was always so happy to see him. Who wouldn't be happy having a famous guy in their homes right?

"Is Konacchi home?"-Kise asked.

"Oh.. No. She's not yet home.."-

By that, Kise had a bad feeling. "W-what?"-his voice was slightly raised.

"Oh.. I'm pretty sure she's with Midokun.. Or Tetsukun.. Or maybe that Shougosan I heard the two of you mentioned the other day"

Kise's 'bad feeling' grew bigger after hearing Shougo's name.

"Uhm.. Can I ask for a favor? As soon as she gets home.. Would you please tell me? Ah.. Heres's my number"-he handed a calling card to Konata's mother and bid goodbye.

He then contacted Midorima and Kuroko. But both of them said that they haven't seen her nor talked to her even on the phone during that day.

The three of them decided to meet up at the park where there is a basketball court.

"Once agan Kise.. You have failed our expectation"-Midorima arrogantly said.

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"-

"Tsch"-instead of explaining his statement, he just adjusted his glasses and shut his mouth.

"Where could she be? It's already dark!"-Kise kept mumbling, worriedness was obvious in his voice.

Kuroko had just hang up the phone. He was talking to Konata's mom who was beginning to get worried as well.

"Mrs. Suoh said she hasn't come home yet."-

"I have called Hachikocchi but she hadn't seen her after school.. Where is she?! I'm getting worried."-Kise walked to and fro repeatedly, shaking his hand and snapping his fingers momentarily. This gesture annoyed Midorima.

"You should have walked her home Kise!"-Midorima pointed his finger at Kise., his brows were furrowed.

"I was supposed to! But she keeps on ditching me!"-Kise defended himself.

"This is not the time to argue.. Our friend is missing"-Kuroko said in his natural calm voice. Though deep inside he was starting to get nervous as well. And the two can tell it by the sweat in Kuroko's forehead.

"I know that Shougo had something to do with this!"-

Midorima almost lost his balance. It was a sign of 'guilt'.

"How can you be so sure Kise?"-Midorima's voice was slightly stammering but he hid it good.

"I know she was going to see him! Maybe to return that 'gift' he gave her! And then snapped! He kidnapped her!"-Kise nodded in assurance.

Midorima's guilt grew. If only he had not given her number to Shougo. Then they wouldn't have contact with each other.. Then she wouldn't go hang around with him.. Then this wouldn't have happened.

I am to blame, was what he thought. But of course, he hid it well. He pretended like nothing was bothering him.

"That could be Kisekun.. Well then.. Let's go to Haizaki's"-Kuroko suggested.

a/n: Whew.. I almost added an ecchi scene :D Good thing I had stopped myself huehuehue... Belated Otanjoubi Omedeto Kise kun! Muah! Muah!


	12. Chapter 10

Another morning came. He'd been stuck in HAizaki's room for almost 3 days now. She kept on trying and thinking of ways to get out but it was a fail.

She woke up when she heard the door open.

Shougo appeared, carrying a tray of breakfast. Ramen noodles.

"Breakfast is serve"-HAizaki said gleefully. He placed the tray on the side of the bed.

Konata showed no response.

"You have to eat Konata chan.. Otherwise your cuteness would disappear.."-

Haizaki leaned closer to her and aimed to brush his hand on her face but she pushed it away and she moved farther to the side.

Haizaki sighed. "You're starting to have dark circles under your eyes.. It will ruin your cuteness"

"Just let me go Shougo san"-Konata uttered.

Haizaki shook his head. "No way. You're staying here until that Ryouta is gone."

"Pfft. Don't you have school?"- Konata wants him to leave now.

"I'm not going. I'll just stay right here and take care of you"- Haizaki hugged her. Konata had no energy to escape so she just exhaled heavily.

This guy had totally lost it! He's gone nuts! She thought to herself.

I can't believe I let a psycho like him entered my life.

She wanted to blame Midokun too.. But how could she? It's not like he knows this would happen.

"Oh! By the way! Konata chan! I have a gift for you! Wait here!"-

Haizaki exited the room. A couple of minutes later, he returned. This time he was holding a piece of clothing. It was a white dress.. It looked like a doll dress.

"TAda!"-he spread the dress. "It's a cute dress isn't it? I know it will look perfect on you. Put it on.."- Haizaki threw the dress at her.

"Put it on now!"-he commanded.

And so Konata had no choice but to put it on. With him watching. Her body wasn't completely exposed.. She had the bed sheet to cover her up while undressing herself and putting on the white doll dress.

Haizaki's smile grew wide. "I knew it! So cute!"-he marched closer to her and pinched her cheek.

He also tied Konata's hair into a twin pigtail. He put pink lipstick on her lips and kissed her.

Konata wiped her lips roughly with her palm. Then she saw a flash. A camera flash.

Haizaki began to take pictures of her. It seemed like he was really enjoying the view.

This guy needs to go to the mental hospital! She thought to herself again.

"Oh Konata chan! You are so cute! Now you have to eat the noodles I prepared for you"-

He started to feed her.

Konata was full but she felt hungry. It was the worst breakfast she had.

The ramen was good.. It was the company that made it bad.

"Well Konata chan.. I hope you loved your breakfast.. I just prepared ramen 'coz I slept really late last night and I woke up late too.. And I figured that you must have been hungry already so I just prepared something easy to cook. I was really hurt when you said RYouta's name you know.."

Konata could not believe that Haizaki had totally become crazy.

Is he on drugs or something?!

Kise was right.. He really is a dangerous man.

She was a fool for thinking that Haizaki was a good guy. He wasn't. He wasn't a good guy.

Meanwhile,

Kise, Kuroko, and Midorima all cut their classes to find Konata. Hachiko also went with them. She was worried about her friend too.

They contacted her mother and told her not to worry. They lied that Konata is going to stay with Hachiko for a while to work on a group project. They didn't want her to worry.

"The moment I saw that guy hand me that present.. I could already sensed he was up to no good!"-Hachiko stated while they were headed to Haizaki Shougo's school.

"Oh really?"-Midorima said with a pinch of sarcasm in it..

"Yeah!"-

"Excuse me"-Kuroko tapped one student from Fukuda Sogo Academy. "Do you know a guy named HAizaki Shougo?"-

The student shivered after hearing Shougo's name. "Y-yes. We're in the same class"

"Can you tell me where he is right now?"-Kuroko asked again.

"H-he didn't come to school today"-

The four of them looked at each other then looked back at the student.

"Well.. Do you know where he might be right now? Where does he live?!"-Hachiko interrupted. She freaked the student out.

"U-uhm.. Y-yeah.."-

And so the student gave them the directions to his house.

"I'm gonna punch that guy's face!"-Hachiko bravely exclaimed.

"You can't even open a pickle jar"-Midorima arrogantly said in a mocking voice.

Hachiko frowned and puffed her cheeks.

"Will you two be quiet? You're making me even more nervous!"-Kise shouted.

They arrived at the location the student had given them.

Kuroko pressed the doorbell.

"What was that?"-Haizaki heard the doorbell from the inside.

Konata's hope of getting out of the place was re-lived again.

"Oh don't get your hopes up Konata chan.. Like I said.. You will never leave this room."- he reached for duct tape and covered it on her mouth. He then locked the other end of the handcuff on the bed's headboard.

HAizaki ran the stairs. The doorbell kept ringing and ringimg.

"Wait a minute! I'm coming!"-HAizaki yelled and opened the door. He was obviously surprised to see who it was.

Hachiko greeted him with one large punch on the face. Haizaki fell on the floor.

He rubbed his jaw while trying to get up.

"Ow"-she moaned while shaking her hand. "Where's Konata chan?!"-Hachiko asked angrily.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

The four of them barged in.

"This is trespassing!"-Haizaki yelled. "I want all of you to get out of my house, now!"

Kise then grabbed for Haizaki's collar and pinned him on the wall.

"Listen you bastard! Where is Konacchi! If you don't show her to us now.. We'll make sure noone will be able to ever recognize that thing you call a FACE !"- Kise's voice was hoarse. He was very furious.

Haizaki just grinned. "Do I look like a kidnapper to you?"

"Yes. Yes you do"-Kuroko bluntly said. "Shougokun.. Please tell us where you hid her."

The three of them started interrogating not-so-poor-Haizaki.

Unfortunately, they got zero results. But they were still very convince that Haizaki has her.

So they bid goodbye to Haizaki and went out.

As they reached outside, Hachiko scowled out of the blue and slapped her own forehead lightly. The three guys who were with her all gave their gazes towards Hachiko.

"I think I dropped my handkerchief! I'll be right back!"-she said.

"We're going with you. Haizaki might kidnap you next"-Kise said.

Hachiko just rolled her eyes but deep inside she got nervous.

Konata was still struggling to escape. It was kind of hard having both her hands being handcuffed to a headboard.

Then she thought of something.

She tried to bend her back and leaned her face closer to her hands.

It was a bit difficult 'cos she was never flexible but she did not give up. She kept bending her back, reaching for her hands until she finally did it.

She pulled off the duct tape on her mouth and began to scream for help.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP! Somebody help me!"

"What was that?!"-Hachiko yelled in shock.

"It came from upstairs!"-Midorima answered in a yell too.

All four of them hurriedly ran upstairs and searched for the room where they heard the scream.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"-Haizaki shouted but the four did not take notice.

"This room!"-Kise marched toward the last door at the end.

Just as Kise was about to grab hold of the doorknob, Haizaki had blocked the door, with his arms spread sideways.

"T-there's nothing inside this room!"-he said.

But no one was convinced.

"He's obviously stuttering!"-Hachiko said, pointing a finger at Haizaki.

Midorima finally bursted his bubbles. He unconsiously punched Haizaki right on the face with his left hand.

Hachiko, Kise, and Kuroko were all surprised with what he did.

"Get out of the way you fool"-Midorima bluntly said while adjusting his glasses.

Haizaki crawled to get up.

MEanwhile Konata, who was still locked inside the room, kept on screaming for help until she felt her throat dried up.

Finally she saw the light.. Not literally..

What I mean is, the door finally opened..

She smiled in joy. She could not express her relief as she saw the slowly-fading-image of Kise running towards her...

"Konacchi!"

KONATA's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and this flashing light beamed. It made me dizzy for a moment.

I sat up and roamed my eyes around the place.

Where am I? I realized I wasn't in my room.

Suddenly the door opened.

I blushed after seeing the guy who was about to enter.

"Oh! Konacchi! You're awake!"-he said gleefully.

"K-kisekun"-I mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"-he put his palm on my forehead. "Are you alright now? You've been unconscious for 2 days."

2 days?

And then an image of me being trapped in a dark room flashed in my mind.

I unconsciously screamed and hugged my knees. It was already late when I realized that I had slightly pushed Kisekun.

Yes. The last time I remembered, I was in Haizaki's room, trapped. I just can't get it out of my mind.

I did not want to cry in front of Kisekun but I couldn't stop myself.

And then I felt his warm embrace. It calmed me down. I never thought that a day would come that I'd feel relieved to be wrapped aroung Kisekun's arms again.

"You don't have to be worried Konacchi.. Haizaki's gone now.. He won't trouble you anymore"-he said while caressing the back of my head.

"I guess I'll hear your 'I told you so' lecture now?"-I mumbled, still wrapped around Kisekun's hug.

Kisekun chuckled. "You're welcome"-

I hugged Kisekun as well, this time I wasn't feeling any hesitation.

I guess I'm just glad that I finally got rid of that Haizaki..

That stupid little faggot! /

"We told his school and he got expelled. We also called his family and they're sending him away. America maybe. And the best part is.. Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, and Hachikocchi all gave him a taste of his own medicine.. And me?"-he paused to chuckle.

"Well let's just say he's gonna need a very expensive set of plastic surgery to bring back his face."

I just sneered.

I wanted to punch him too.. I can't believe I fainted right after they found me. Oooogh~

Finally we both parted from our hug.

Kisekun flicked his finger on my hard. It kinda hurt. Ow.

"Try to listen to me next time.. The problem with you is that stubborn attitude of yours."

Fuuuu~ I knew it.. he was gonna give that 'i-told-you-so' lecture.

"Sorry"-I said sarcastically.

And then he gave me one last hug.

"Well you better get up. I'll take you home. And this time.. You are not allowed to ditch me."

Pffft~ Don't worry Kisekun.. I learned my lesson.

He really did take me home.

"Okay.. Bye.. Oh and your Mom had no idea what happened."

I nodded and bit my lips.

There was something I wanted to say.

At first I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but ever since what happened.. I think my view had changed.

Kisekun turned his back and was about to step forward.

"K-kisekun"-I uttered.

He looked back at me a 'yes? what is it' facial expression.

I coud already sense myself blushing and my heart thrumped faster, again. It was like my heart's telling me to 'go-for-gold'.

Okay here goes..

"I like you! Will you go out with me?!"-

Fuuuuuuuu~~~ I finally got that out! My chest feels lighter now! Woooh~

I can't believe I did it! Again! For the second time around!

"Go out? But we're already out?"-he laughed.

"I'm not joking Kisekun! Stupid!"-still blushing here /

There was silence... His hands were in his pockets and his head was looking down.

My heart continued to beat but this time it was slowing down but it was beating hard.

Bad idea! Bad idea! Rejection here I come!

"Hahahaha"

/ Stupid Kisekun! Stupid!

I then realized that he was already hugging me again. He whispered something in my ear.

"You dumb girl.. That's supposed to be my line"-

I gasped. He grinned and flicked his finger on my forehead again.

"I'll forget you said that."-

He winked before saying goodbye.

And I was left puzzled.

What was that supposed to mean? Was that a yes? Or a no? Why is Kisekun acting Kuudere all of a sudden?

Who does he think he is? Kou Mabuchi from Ao Haru Ride? Usui Takumi from Maid Sama?

Oh fuuu!~~ He can't even compete with those two! Waaaah!~

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance.

Why didn't he just give me a straightforward answer?!

He really is a stupid goodlooking devil /


End file.
